A King scorned
by Jordan and Zoe forever
Summary: What would have happened if Anne had discovered Mistress Seymour and Henry that fateful day but instead of miscarrying for a second time she hits Henry where it really hurts and runs to France where she takes refuge with her daughter and growing child ? And Mary Tudor is swept off of her feet and given some of the love which she hasn't had ! For Mary/Francis and Anne/Henry fans !
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened if Anne had discovered Mistress Seymour and Henry that fateful day but instead of miscarrying for a second time she hits Henry where it really hurts and runs to France where she takes refuge with her daughter Elizabeth and her son growing in her belly. What if Spain and England entered an alliance togther as neither could trust England and Spain didn't look favourably towards England down to Henrys treatment of Mary and France because of Anne. How would history have been changed?

Anne knew she had almost completely lost Henry's love. This was her last chance and she knew it. It angered her how she had to fight to keep her position and husband and to protect her daughter. She couldn't help but think that if she didn't love Henry then it would be easier for her to ignore the mistresses and his wandering eye but she was constantly under stress from Henry! Anne was walking through the castle towards Henry's office, she wanted to ask him about getting Elizabeth a governess soon as she was such a bright child even if Henry was disappointed that she was a girl. Anne thought she was better than most boys! Anne reached Henry's office and walked in without knocking, after all she was the queen and they were married! But the sight that met her eyes made her stomach drop to the ground and her heart break apart. The pain that consumed her was too much. Mistress Seymour was kissing the King passionately and he was looking at her the way that he used to her- loving, caring like she was the only one for him!

"Oh God, what is this?"

Mistress Seymour jumped up from Henry's lap and hid behind his ornate chair while Anne gripped onto the table so hard her knucked turned white.

"Jane I think it's better you leave," Henry commanded while he tried to calm Anne.

"While my belly is doing its business I find you wenching with Mistress Seymour here," Anne yelled at Henry.

"Shh, shhh my love think of the child Anne,"Henry soothed.

Anne began to sob and collapsed towards the ground and Henry caught her rubbing her belly.

"Why do you do this to me, why Henry?"

"SHhhhh Anne."

"Take your hands off of me," Anne snapped,"I wished I had never married you Henry," and with that Anne turned and fled Henry's office slamming the door. Henry collapsed in his ornate chair pondering on how to handle this situation. He knew if he had married Jane she would have ignored something like this as was her place but not Anne.

Meanwhile Anne was in her chambers smoothing down the wrinkles in her dress and fixing her hair. She couldn't bear any more of this and she wasn't going to be cast off or humiliated either. She had to protect Elizabeth and the child that was growing inside of her. They were her priority and she couldn't deal with Henry anymore, couldn't be constantly worrying about her and her children and as much as she loved him she couldnt bear the pain anymore so that was why she had made the hardest decision that she had ever had to make. Something which she had thought of for a while and had a put a plan into action in case she needed use of it and no the time had come. Not only would it hit Henry where it hurts it was also best for her and her family so she finished tidying herself up and listened for the announcement which would signify the French Ambassodors entrance.

"My Queen, how may I be of service?"

"It is time mon ami, it is time for me to flee to France."

"I see, well you of course know from our last meeting that the French King will recieve you happily. Shall I make the arrangements to ahve a ship readied? Of course it will be a French ship. I imagine we should be able to leave tomorrow at noon"

"Yes that is fantastic, how goes the alliance between France and Spain?"

"It is in its final stages and your majesty will be present at court for the signing of the alliance yourself."

"Hmmm," Anne mused,"Funny how things can change so drastically isn't it?"

"My lady, are you well?"

"Yes thank you and thank your master for me and I personally will thank him myself. Now the ship will have to be made ready at the harbour nearest to Hatfield. I will tell the King I am going to stay for a few days there and when I get to Hatfield I will order for her possesions to be packed and tell them we are going to court. That way Elizabeth and I will have our clothes and what not. Of course a physician will have to be present on the ship for the baby and general health."

"Naturally your majesty."

Suddenley an announcement was called, "His Majesty King Henry."

"Go ambassodor, make the arrangements and I will be at the ship at noon, God be with you."

"And you Your Majesty," and with that the Ambassodor left bowing to Henry as he passed.

"Anne what was the ambassodor doing here?"

"Visiting to make sure the pregnancy was coming along well and that I was well."

"Anne about earlier..."

"No Henry I don't wish to talk about it, it's done."

Henry couldn't believe it, no tantrums, or wishes that the whore in Annes eyes be banished from court.

"Anne, I think that its very wise of you to be so controlled in your condition, Anne there was something else you said..."

"Henry people say things they don't mean all the time."

Henry nodded his head completely thrown off balance by the way Anne was acting so controlled and dignified.

"And Henry I was wondering if I may go to Hatfield ti stay a few days with Elizabeth?"

"The baby, travel..."

"I will travel by carriage and the country air will do me good and will allow me to relax."

Henry thought about it before nodding his head, Anne would be able to see their daughter and take care of the growing son and he himslef would be able to enjoy some time alone with Jane.

"Thank you Henry."

"Anne I am pleased with your sudden change in behaviour, you have carried yourself with grace and dignity."

Anne stood up and cupped Henry's face and said, "I have realised that I will never be enough for you no matter how much I love you, there will always be someone else Henry, but never doubt that I loved you. You mean everything to me and always will no matter how much you hurt me," Anne said softly her eyes threatening to overspill with salty tears she kissed him a slow lingering kiss.

He stared at her for a moment thrown by this statement and display of affection before turning and leaving her chambers without a word. Anne ordered her ladies to pack her things and sat at the window and let the tears fall silently down her face. Tomorrow would be the day that everything would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Guys thanks for the reviews, seriously I was over the moon when I saw all the reviews! It makes me update faster and inspires me to keep going and makes me happy :) ! Now I am then she was going to Hatfield and she was pregnant so her hormones would be all over the place and Anne always was dramatic. But something about yesterday made him shiver and feel uncomfortable. Henry put the thoughts out of his mind and focused on the fact that with Anne gone for 4 days then he would be able to spend some time with his precious Jane. He went into a daydream thinking about her.

Meanwhile Anne was getting ready to set off for France and to leave England, perhaps for forever. Her eyes teared up when she began to think of all the people that she would be leaving behind. She also felt great remorse for the way everything had turned out and for the way that she had treated some people to further herself and her family. Her damn father and Uncle! She would never be influenced by them again, she was but a mere pawn in their game of chess at court and she was sick of it, she was quite a long time ago! And for that reason she was leaving without saying goodbye to them! God forbid had she told them they would go straight to the King thinking only of their positions and themselves. Anne was not stupid and knew that if the baby in her womb was a girl then she would be cast off and Elizabeth declared a bastard and she didn't want that fate! Like poor Mary had had Anne thought remorsefully. She also knew that Mistress Jane Seymour was courting the King and like her family had wanted to further themselves they Seymours did too. She knew that Henry was looking at Jane as a new wife and Queen and the thought killed her. She placed her hands on her growing stomach to remind herself what was at stake and to calm herself.

"Your Majesty we are ready," Lady Madge Sheldon told Anne. Anne looked at her and smiled. She remebered when Madge had been Henry's mistress and how much it had hurt her. She had spent the night crying. She shook her head and gazed around for the last time. She held her head high and smiled as people bowed and curtsied at her as she left the palace. She was stepping into her carriage that would take her to Hatfield. The King hadn't come to send her off and say goodbye, to Anne this wasn't much of a surprise. She watched as the palace faded from sight and began to think of the new journey that was ahead for her.

A few hours later they reached Hatfield. They had not been expecting her and the Maids began to rush about.

"Lady Bryan all of Elizabeths things must be packed immediately, she is to come to court with me as soon as humanly possible and I mean everything is to be packed. All of her favourite books and toys and jewels. You shall not be coming with us immediately. A carriage will come for you the day after tomorrow as you must get Elizabeths household in order."

"Your Majesty."

Lady Bryan began to order people around. Meanwhile Anne went to find Elizabeth.

"Mama!"

"Hello dear Elizabeth, now how would you like to go for an adventure my dear?" Anne asked while hugging the small child who was only 3 years old.

"With Papa too Mama?"

"No this adventure will be just for us my daughter."

"Okay Mama."

"Good girl, now go and play while I speak with someone. I will come and fetch you very soon."

Anne went to find the Lady Mary and found her packing Elizabeths clothes.

"Lady Mary, please leave that and come sit here by me."

Mary did as she was told hesitantly thinking that this was going to be about her signing the damn Oath.

"Lady Mary I am truly sorry for evrything that has happened. I should never have treated you the way I did and can only apologise to you with my whole heart."

Mary sat there shocked at what she was hearing then suspicious.

"My lady I shall not sign the oath no matter what you say."

"No Lady Mary I do not want you to sign the Oath, I only wished to express my feelings of regret to you, I know it must have been truly awful to wait on your Elizabeth."

"No, I love Elizabeth as a sister, we have grown to be quite close in fact, she is a unique child but yes I did feel humiliated a little."

"I am truly sorry Lady Mary...what if you had a chance to get away but it would mean having to leave your father and perhaps England but to another place where you would be treated better?" Anne said thinking to herself.

Mary said slowly," I care little for my father, he has left me here to rot and has even threatened my life if I do not sign the Oath and some time away from England where I would be treated better sounds very appealing."

Queen Anne leaned forward and grasped Mary's hand, "Mary I know it must be hard for you to trust me and god knows I know why but my position at court is no longer safe, the King has moved his eye to another woman and I believ he wants to make her his Queen. I fear for Elizabeth and I and my unborn child if its a daughter. We are no longer safe. Can I confide in you and propose something in confidence my Lady Mary?"

"Yes," Mary said simply.

"Lady Mary I am taking refuge in France, France and Spain have an alliance and will support me against England."

Mary gasped in shock.

"Mary we both know that eventually your fathers patience will wear thin and that we both know what he's capable of and for this reason I propose that you come to France with us. You can stay a while in France and if it pleases you after the alliance with Spain is complete you may go to Spain and be with your mothers family."

Mary's eyes shined with tears, "Is this a dream or a cruel joke?

"No my dear, what do you say?"

"I say yes, yes and thank you. I think that in time I will be able to forgive you."

Anne nodded her head and said, "Mary pack your things I will alert Lady Bryan that you are to come with me but as a servant so keep up this facade until we have left."

Mary nodded and began to pack her belongings of what little she had.

"Lady Bryan Mary shall be accompanying us of course as a servant, is everything ready?"

"Yes your majesty," Lady Bryan said curtseying.

"Good, now where is the Lady Mary?" Just then Mary rounded the corner.

"Lady Mary please take Elizabeth and go straight into the carriage thank you," Anne said coldly.

"Yes Mistress Anne."

Anne motioned to Lady Bryan to ignore the misuse of titles and climbed into the carriage. Elizabeth cuddled into her Mama immediatley and they settled down for the journey to the port where the French ship was waiting on them.

An hour later Mary lifted a sleeping Elizabeth and Anne and her stepped on the French boat. They set sail a while later and Anne stood on deck her haor whipping about her shoulders as the ship took her nearer and nearer to her new life and further and further away from her old one.

Meanwhile Henry ignorant of what was happening was enjoying spending his time with Jane. He was happy and content for the moment and had no idea that evrything was going to fall apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys a major huge thank you for all the reviews. You guys are awseome! So here's another chapter! :) Now this chapter is being split into two as its quite a big chapter and I don't have time to do it all tonight so rather than leave you with nothing I will put up part one and tomorrow will be part two ! Aren't I lovely ;) Enjoy and Review !

**Part 1**

2 Days later

Anne was eating lunch with Elizabeth in her room. Mary hadn't left her chambers since they had gotten here and Anne was worried. Mary took her meals alone in her room and had been alone for 2 days now. Anne decided that she would go and talk to her this afternoon while Elizabeth was at her lessons. She smiled as Elizabeth began to talk about how she wished she could be a sailor.

"Elizabeth dear, a princess can't be a sailor, in fact a woman can't be a sailor."

Elizabeth screwed her face up, "Why not woman are just as good as men," she said matter of factly.

"Yes dear I know but it's just not the way things are and if you were a sailor it would mean you would have to spend a great deal of time away from home."

"Oh I wouldn't like that, I would miss you and Papa far too much," Elizabeth said.

Anne winced, at some point she would have to have a chat with Elizabeth about her father and she wasn't looking forward to it. She put the thought of that conversation out of her mind and tucked into her lunch listening to Elizabeths ramblings.

Meanwhile Henry was in his office when he recieved a message from Hatfield.

_Dear Majesty _

_I am writing to inquire as to what time the carriage will arrive to take me back to court to be reunited with Elizabeth and be at the Queens service. The Queen had said that it would arrive sometime today but there has been no sign._

_With many thanks Lady Bryan._

Henry stared at the letter, Anne should be at Hatfield with Elizabeth. What on earth was Lady Bryan talking about ?

Henry called on a servant, "Ready my horse boy."

Henry rode hard to Hatfield along with his groomsman. He reached Hatfield to find it totally quiet. There were no servants milling around as usual. Henry entered Hatfield to find it virtually empty. Suddenley a young maid popped out of the kitchen humming.

She immediately dropped into a curtsy, "Your Majesty."

"Get me Lady Bryan."

Lady Bryan returned a while later,

"Your Majesty."

"Lady Bryan where are all the servants, where is my daughter and wife?, Hatfield is like a ghost house."

Lady Bryan scrunched her face up in confusion, "Forgive me your Majesty but Queen Anne took Elizabeth to court the day before yesterday and I was to follow on today by the carriage that her Majesty was to send."

"You mean Anne didn't come and stay?"

"No your Majesty, her Majesty arrived the day before yesterday and ordered for all of Elizabeth's things to be packed and said that they were going to court and I was to follow today."

Henry's face turned white, "Get me the Lady Mary, now."

Lady Bryan now knew something was very wrong and whispered, "Lady Mary went with her Majesty."

Henry's face went red, "When you say Elizabeth's things?"

"Everything your Majesty, her chambers are bear and so are the Lady Mary's."

Henry strode out of Hatfield and he and his groom rode back to the palace. Henry burst into Anne's chambers, where were her ladies? Henry looked around, the place was empty, everything of Anne's was gone, including the jewels that belonged to the crown.

Henry shouted to his groomsman, "Get me Cromwell."

It was a few hours later and Henry entered the Privy Council meeting to be met by anxious faces staring back at him.

"WELL WHERE ARE THEY?"

Cromwell spoke slowly, "Her Majesty is on her way to France."

Henry felt his stomach drop and his face was slowly going red. Annes brother, father and Uncles faces dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ON HER WAY TO FRANCE."

"We have discovered from an informant that at the nearest port to Hatfield a ship left for France and on board was the Queen and your two daughters sire."

"AND NO ONE THOUGHT THAT IT WAS STRANGE THAT THE QUEEN WAS GOING TO FRANCE ALONE WITHOUT ME AND THAT NO ANNOUNCEMENT HAD BEEN MADE ABOUT IT, MY BLOODY PREGNANT WIFE, MY PRINCESS DAUGHTER AND MY BASTARD DAUGHTER WITHOUT THEIR KING ALONE?"

"It appears that bribes had been offered in return for silence until her Majesty had gotten away."

"AWAY FROM WHAT? GET ME THE FRENCH AMBASDOR NOW!"

Cromwell ran from the room hurriedly.

About 20 minutes later the French Ambassodor entered the Privy chambers, he bowed, "Your Majesty you requested to see me?"

"YOUR DAMN RIGHT I DID, TELL ME OF MY WIFE, SHE IS ON HER WAY TO FRANCE WITH YOUR HELP NO FUCKING DOUBT."

"Your Majesty Queen Anne is seeking refuge in France as she is worried for her lifes and that of her child and growing child. My master has granted her request and Anne will be arriving in France shortly."

Henry looked at the French man incredously before saying, "Cromwell get me the Spanish Ambassodor," and he spat, "Your master has just started a war!"

The Ambassodor said slowly, "And who will you fight against France with your Majesty?"

Henry laughed, "Spain of course you dimwit."

The Ambassodor said, "Sire I am afraid that Spain and France have already formed an alliance and this means that a war for England against the two nations is simply impossible."

Henry stared at the man before he pinned him to the wall,

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU PLANNED THIS. GET OUT MY SIGHT," Henry screamed at the man.

He turned to his privy council members who were all looking very nervous,

"HOW THE HELL DID WE NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS CROMWELL, A FUCKING ALLIANCE HAD BEEN FORMED UNDER NOSES. ANNE HAS LEFT WITH MY DAUGHTERS NOT TO MENTION MY CHILD IN HER WOMB. WHAT IF IT'S A SON? AS OF NOW ENGLAND HAS NO HEIRS AND THERES NOT A BLOODY THING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT?" Suddenley the King turned to the Boleyn family and said, "DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"No your Majesty, they all said in unison, we believed that she was at Hatfield resting for her unborn son and to visit her daughter."

"HOW COULD NO ONE KNOW OF THIS ITS YOUR JOB TO KNOW THESE THINGS, MY QUEEN HAS RUN AWAY," then Henry said quieter to himself,"My queen has ran away with all of my children and heirs and I am powerless.

**Part 2: Anne's conversation with Mary**

**Jane displeases Henry **

**Cromwell returns with news on the investigation ! :/ **

**Henry writes a letter to Anne **


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys once again cheers for the reviews! Seriously fab guys ! Heres another chapter :) Okay guys this chapter has been updated as I felt Jane wasn't in character so here ya go !

After lunch Elizabeth went off to her lessons with her governess whom Anne had appointed herself and Anne heaved herself out of her chair to talk to Mary. Her belly had swollen a lot more this pregnancy than it had when she had been pregnant with ELizabeth, in fact she was huge! But then again she was 7 months pregnant. Anne knocked on Mary's door lightly and was met a while later by Mary's face which grimaced when she saw Anne.

"Mary I felt that we should have a chat, you haven't stepped foot out of your room since we boarded the ship."

Mary and Anne sat on the bed, "I suppose I don't know how to act around you, one moment you openly hated me and my mother, you had my mother cast aside and I didn't get to see her before she died, then you had me declared a bastard then on top of that I was sentenced to wait upon ELizabeth, not to mention you changed Englands rightful religion and now all of a sudden you have changed and are being kind to me and have offered me a way out of the very predicatment **you **placed me in."

"Mary I am very sorry for everything that I have put you through, I changed my attitude towards you when I realised how your mother must have felt because I am going through the exact same thing with Henry myself and then I realised everything that I had placed you through Elizabeth could go through the exact same and I felt sick to my core. I wish it had never happened but I can't change it, but I wanted to, needed to give you an opportunitie to get away and to fix the situation that I myself had caused. Mary we are always going to disagree on religion but we need never talk about it, and Mary be yourself around me, call me Anne and be honest with me, talk with me, treat me like another person, I hope that we can be friends in time."

Mary nodded slowly, "Yes I think we will and Anne thank you so much for what you have helped me escape from and for the chance you are giving me, you didn't need to offer me this, you could have left me but you didn't and for that I will always be eternally grateful," Mary said her eyes shining with tears, "and Anne I have already forgiven you for what you put me through, you have apologised- repented and changed and offered me a new lease of life, a new beginning."

Anne smiled at Mary and said, "Thank you Mary that means a lot me, now how would you like to go for a walk along the deck, I am sure you must be in need of some fresh air by now."

Meanwhile in England Henry was in his chambers thinking of Anne, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her and his children. Why on earth would Mary have went with Anne unless she was forced, after all they both hated each other. And his prince not to mention his dear Lizzie, his rose. He was on his own, all of his family were gone, he had no parents, grandparents or siblings for they had all died and now he had no wife and no children! It was ludicrous, after all he had went through to marry the bitch. She said she had feared for her and her childrens lives. He would never have harmed his children or Anne unless was necessary. There had been certain rumours around court that Anne had been having affairs with other men but Henry hadn't paid them much heed. He knew Anne entertained men in her chambers with her ladies in waiting but he thought it to be perfectly innocent and knew that if it wasn't he would have known of it by now especially as he had placed a few spys in Annes household. And his Sweet Jane would have told him by now if there had been anything of the rumours which was true, after all she was one of the Queens ladies. Suddenley there was an announcement and Cromwell was shown into his presence.

"Ahhh Cromwell so what can we do, what have you found?"

"I am terribly sorry Your Majesty but there is nothing that we can do apart from negociate with the Queen and the Emperor and King Francis. Due to there alliance there is no way we could go to war and there is no loophole which would allow us to get her Majesty back in England. Her Majesty would have to come back if it was her own decison and that is the only way she will be back in England sire."

Henry cursed, "And so Cromwell what do you propose that I do? I am the bloody King , I have every right to..."

"Your Majesty if I may I propose that you write a letter to her Majesty. It seems pointless at the moment to try to open negociations with France and Spain as they both set in their alliance and opinions so I would try to appeal to Her Majesty."

Henry nodded and motioned for Cromwell to leave him. How could he a King be so powerless, he was reduced to writing letters to beg his Queen to come back. Suddenley there was another announcement,

"Lady Jane Seymour."

"Hello my sweet," Jane said to Henry, "How are you?"

"I am simply awful Jane, as you know my Queen has ran to France with all my children"

"Yes I know Henry, it's simply terrible how she has taken them all away from you and being pregnant as well, how irresponsible the stress on the child and she has united two countries against the mighty England leaving her powerless not like the great nation that everyone knows and loves." Henry nodded getting angry, "Yes she has made me and England a laughing stock and me being King she answers to me, she had no right."

"No my love for you are our mighty King and ruler..."

"I tore this bloody country apart for her and now what do I get in return, a daughter, a miscarriage and now she has ran off with all my children including the one grown inside of her which will probably die or be another daughter,"Henry said bitterly, "a sign that God doesn't bless our union like he will when we are married, we will produce many a son my sweet pure Jane."

"Yes my love we shall, but what does this mean for us your Majesty if you dont mind me asking, what of our situation now that her Majesty has left England?"

"Well Jane until she has borned my child and returned to England I can do nothing my dear unless Anne had commited a crime then I could exile her I suppose but then she would still legally be Queen unless somehow the marriage could be declared null in some way the King mused but then that would anger Spain and France even further and could cause a war," Henry mused then suddenley broke free from his thoughts,"But that's not for you to worry about my sweet I will soon have fixed this mess and I have my top men helping me, all will be right in a matter of time," Henry said and kissed her passionately before saying, "Jane for the moment I have to go but I will see you later, I will visit your chambers after lunch."

Jane curstsied and left the Kings chambers while the King sat down to write his letter to Anne.

_Annne _

_You are ordered by me your King and husband to return back to England immediately along with my children. You had no right to take my children and leave to another country. You didn't have permission and if you don't come back immediately then I will be forced to take further measures and actions to bring you back. _

_Your King _**and ruler**

Henry finished the letter and sealed it before handing it to a courtier and saying take this to Cromwell and order him to send it to Queen Anne in France. He sat back in his chambers and began to think of Jane again. He left and made the journey towards Jane's chambers and was about to go inside when he heard...

Review !


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys I am back, sorry for not updating in a while but I couldn't decide where to take the next chapter but an idea popped into my head and voila here we are, now for those that have reviewed Chapter 4 I would like to say that I have re-written the scene with Jane and the King as I felt Jane was out of character so you may want to re-read it.

Enjoy and Review !

Henry could hear moans and grunts coming from inside of Janes chambers. He froze, where on earth was the guard? Then he heard another moan, it sounded like 2 people in the passionate throes of lovemaking. He thought of Anne and felt horrified, Jane wouldn't do that to him surely, not his pure sweet Jane. He slowly pushed the door open to Jane's chambers...

Meanwhile Mary and Anne and Elizabeth were standing on board the ships deck. They had reached France and were just pulling into the dock. The ship let down its anchor pleased to have reached its destination. King Francis was waiting on the trio by the dock, he waved concernedly at Anne who smiled back before her brow furrowed as she felt a pain in her stomach. This baby sure was strong. The pregnancy was going well so far and she hadn't had to call on the services of a doctor or midwife yet but Anne thought that she better had when she reached the palace. She climbed down onto the dock to meet an anxious Francis waiting on her with Elizabeth trailing behind with Mary.

"Anne, by God how are you, the pregnancy, my god you are huge!"

Anne laughed happy to be back with her friend, "Yes I am rather big now and yes I am fine simply tired Francis in all manners."

Francis nodded understandingly, "Why don't we make our way back to the palace and you can unpack and settle in and rest then we can talk later, we are having a great feast later in honour of the Great Queen of England."

"Why thank you Francis that's very kind of you," Anne said climbing into the carriage with the help of Francis. Soon they set off on the road to the palace when Anne heard the people of France calling and what they said brought tears to her eyes, they were calling,

"God save the English Queen."

Henry gasped at the sight before him, on Jane's bed a man who he realised was the guard was on top of a woman and the two of them were making love ferociously. Suddenley they noticed him and jumped up hastily re arranging their clothes with apologies being uttered. Henry laughed in relief when he saw that the woman was Jane's chamber maid. He laughed again to himself before walking from the room, he had to stop being so suspicious of everyone, not every woman was like Anne. He walked into the great hall and saw Jane talking to her brother. Everyone in the hall hushed their babble of talk as they saw the King whose Queen had desserted him. As soon as Jane saw him her eyes lit up and he couldn't help but break into a beaming smile at the sight of the blonde haired beauty. Meanwhile her brother smiled and said,

"Jane you are going to have to work harder than ever now, because the harlot has left the country to one where she's safe we can do no harm to her or the bastard she is carrying so unless she miscarries she could produce a healthy heir so you must do everything in her power to..." Edward was cut short as the King approached, Henry didn't want to remain in the Hall where the tension was palplable and he felt uneasy and embarrased, he would have to speak to Cromwell about this later, so he said,

"Hello Edward, Jane dearest I wondered of you would like to go for a ride?"

"Henry I would love to, my dear."

"Good let us take our leave," Henry said taking Janes arm before Jane turned and said to Edward,

"Oh and brother I understand."

"Understand what sweetest?"

"Oh Edward was just telling me about a tricky card game, that's all."

Meanwhile in France Anne was just about unpacked and Elizabeth was sleeping in her chamber while Mary was settling in too. There was a knock on the door and the midwife entered,

"Your Majesty I understand you wished to be checked over?"

"Yes," Anne replied and lay down on the bed, "I swear the kicks are getting harder and harder and I keep feeling pain."

"Majesty did you not recognise that you were a lot larger than your other pregnancy?"

"Yes, but I did not think anything of it, why is there a problem, is my baby okay?"

"Your Majesty your bab**ies **are completely fine."

Anne felt faint, there was so much risk in carrying more than one child,"Babies?"

"Yes Your Majesty triplets."

Anne paled before thinking how God had chosen to bestow upon her 3 new lifes. She smiled,

"Thankyou."

As the midwife left a courtier brought Anne a letter. She recognised the seal before opening it, it read,

_Annne _

_You are ordered by me your King and husband to return back to England immediately along with my children. You had no right to take my children and leave to another country. You didn't have permission and if you don't come back immediately then I will be forced to take further measures and actions to bring you back. _

_Your King _**and ruler**

Anne laughed before starting to write her reply,

_Henry,_

_So now you decide you love your children, are you forgetting that they are only girls and for Henry a girl isn't good enough. Divorce me if you wish but leave me in peace with my children. Why do you wish for me to return when you treated me so cruelly and wished to be rid of me for Mistress Seymour? And what measures? England is powerless against France and Spain united and Henry you are _**not **_my ruler any more. I am free to an extent. I will sign any divorce papers you wish. _

_Anne Boleyn_

Anne signed in her maiden name. She gave the letter to a courtier to be sent to Henry before entering the great hall of the French palace. There she found Mary speaking to one of the French Queen ladies in waiting who curtsied as did many others whom she came into contact with.

"Mary how are you? I wanted to check you had settled in okay?"

"Yes I have settled in fine thank you Anne and yourself, you should be resting, did you get checked out by the midwife?"

Anne laughed before saying, "Yes and everything is fine with all three of them."

Mary gasped as did others who overheard,"But that can be very dangerous..."

"Mary it's fine I will be fine, I just have to be careful, now I am going to rest now will you be okay?"

"Of course I will see you later before the feast, I will bring Elizabeth to you before."

Anne nodded and thanked Mary before heading to her chambers to rest before the feast. Meanwhile the French court buzzed with the news of Anne's pregnancy and the fact that the English Queen was pregnant with triplets! The English Ambassodor overheard the news and wrote a letter of this news to the King.

Okay guys wondering what you think of song fic stories ? Like or dislike? and next chapter

The Great French Feast

Henry's reaction to the news of Annes letter and triplets

Seymours hear and their reaction

Seymours hatch a plan :/

Review !


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys thanks again for the great reviews and in return I give thee another chapter! :) Please review :)

Anne was sleeping soundly. She was very tired. She hadn't really been able to sleep on the ship and she was so tired, whenever she dozed off Henry was in her mind. Anne was dreaming of her wedding, she was back when Henry loved her and she was the only one. Suddenley she felt someone shaking her.

Mary was lightly shaking Anne to wake her and flinched when she heard Anne say, "Not now Henry, leave me in peace," before Anne woke up to see Elizabeth blinking her eyes at her and Mary looking concerned. Anne sat up slowly remembering where she was and what had happened and it was like her heart was breaking in half all over again. Her dream had seemed so real like she was back but alas it was only a dream.

Anne mumbled, "It was only a dream, a dream," in a dazed state and for a moment Mary saw the pain and terror on Annes face. Mary was watching her anxiously, Anne had been remarkedly calm thus far and Anne never had been the most rational person, never one to control or hide her feelings so Mary knew that it was all rising, the pain, anger and humiliation was all there building up until it would come to a head and pour out.

"Elizabeth why don't you go wait with one of your mothers ladies..."

Anne cut in, "No, no I am fine," She raised herself from the bed with some difficulty due to her sheer size and ordered her ladies to help her dress and prepare herself for the Great Feast, "Mary I will be ready in a matter of minutes so hang on darlings."

Anne turned and then allowed her mask to slip for a moment before painting a blank diplomatic expression on her face while her ladies prepared her. She was to be received as the Queen of England as after all she still was. She dressed for the part in a blood red dress which was low cut so the top of her breasts were showing ever so slightly. The dress had been intricately designed and was encrusted with many jewels, a dress fit for a queen. She wore her hair lose with the curls drooping on her shoulders gracefully. Every inch a regal Queen. Then Queen Anne left her chambers ready with her daughters following behind. She waited at the entrance as her name was announced and sweeped into the hall every inch a Queen. She carried herself with grace and poise as everyone around her bowed and curstied to show their respect. She reached Francis' throne and he kissed her hand as she inclined her head to show respect as she was simply too large to curtsy. Francis still had no Queen since Queen Claude had died. Anne knew that the plan was that with the signing of the alliance of France and Spain that Francis take one of the Emperors daughters as his wife to signify the unity. She smiled at him and he laed her around to a throne beside him. She took a seat happy to be take the heavy weight off of her feet. She smiled as Elizabeth and Mary were announced and recieved by Francis graciously and the duo sat beside her and Francis announced,

"Let the feast begin in the name of our Great Queen of England," and everyone joined in the toast while Anne politely inclined her head.

Meanwhile in England Henry had finished his ride with Jane, he had sent her back to Wolfhall while he dealed with the situation with Anne and was in his chambers and he had just received Anne's letter. He tore it open desparate to see what her response was, he read,

_Henry,_

_So now you decide you love your children, are you forgetting that they are only girls and for Henry a girl isn't good enough. Divorce me if you wish but leave me in peace with my children. Why do you wish for me to return when you treated me so cruelly and wished to be rid of me for Mistress Seymour? And what measures? England is powerless against France and Spain united and Henry you are _**not **_my ruler any more. I am free to an extent. I will sign any divorce papers you wish. _

_Anne Boleyn_

Henry couldn't believe the audacity of the woman! How dare she be so outright disrespectful to her sovereign! For her to say these things to him. Henry was so angry he began to throw things and push things from his desk. He was shouting and cursing when Cromwell rushed into the room after being alerted of the Kings temper.

"Your Majesty, I beg of you stop."

"CROMWELL THE FUCKING BITCH, I HAVE NO CONTROL, SHE DISRESPECTS ME OUTRIGHT WITH NO SHAME AND PLANS THE DOWNFALL OF ENGLAND, SHE WANTS A DIVORCE, SHE DARES TO ASK ME FOR A DIVORCE, SHE KNOWS THAT I WILL NOT, NOT UNTIL SHE HAS GIVEN BIRTH!"

"Your Majesty if I may, I don't believe her Majesty is plotting the downfall of England I simply believe that she felt threatened of what I don't know," Cromwell lied, " and is trying to protect herself and her young family even though her actions were downright unacceptable. I believe she knows that you won't divorce her and in simple terms the Queen is rebelling."

Henry muttered, "Yes but how do I get her back Cromwell?"

Cromwell eyed the King heavily before saying, "Henry if her Majesty delivers of a daughter you plan to be rid of her yes?"

"Yes."

"Well then I suggest that you tread carefully with Anne as say for instance she delivers a daughter would you be quite happy to have Anne sign divorce papers and to remain in France?"

Henry thought about it before nodding, "Yes but how do we know that if I was to divorce her that France and Spain wouldn't declare war on England?"

"Well like I said Your Majesty tread carefully with her Majesty and like Her Majesty said she would be willing to accept a divorce son perhaps an agreement could be reached in the event that she is delivered of a daughter?"

Henry nodded frowning,"Yes I believe that is possible Cromwell."

Suddenley the meeting was interupted when a courtier entered with another letter for the King. The King opened the letter before he gasped in disbelief and turned to Cromwell,

"Anne is pregnant with triplets."

Soon everyone at court knew of the fact that Anne was pregnant with triplets and the Seymours stood seething with rage. Jane didn't know as of yet of the news but Edward knew he would have to alert her. He went to back to his chambers where he was met by his brother Thomas,

"Brother Thomas, I have concocted a plan!"

"Yes brother let me hear"

"The harlot is rising in favour and will probably give birth to a son and she may not die in childbirth and even so she may still sire a son so we have to make sure that that never happens. The whore or her children cannot be allowed to live, simple"

Thomas sighed, "Edward I know this but what can we do while the whore is seeking refuge in France?"

"Well my brother I have thought about this and a spy has been placed in France well more of an assasin who will take care of the Queen in any way possible. He knows that it is of the utmost importantce and is prepared to die for the cause."

Thomas smiled wickedly,"So the harlots days are numbered."

Meanwhile at the French court people were dancing on the dance floor having a great time. Elizabeth had retired to her bed chambers a while ago whilst Mary was enjoying herself dancing. Anne sat silently not speaking unless spoken to and Francis was worried but decided to leave it for the moment as after all Anne had been through a tremendous ordeal and he didn't wish to distress her whilst she was with child. In fact she should be starting her lying in soon. While the Great party continued an assasin was on his way to the French court.

**Next chapter**

**Anne receives a letter from Henry**

**Anne refuses to start a lying in **

**An assasin is introduced**

**Janes reaction when Henry tells Jane of the triplets**

**and More of Annes feelings**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys it shows your support and makes me write faster ! and it also makes me feel good ! :) x when you leave a review will you also tell me whether you think that this story supports Jane Seymour or Anne and whom your favourite wife was out of Anne and Jane ! Cheers and also if you wish for any ideas to be included in the story don't hesitate to ask and I will do my best to write them in ! :D xx Oh and almost forgot is there any requests on who you would like the assasin to be?**

**Here ya go !**

Anne woke during the night with a start sweating and panting heavily. She took a deep breath and placed a hand on her belly to calm herself. She had been dreaming of Henry again. The pain that always consumed her heavy heart did and she let fat tears roll down her cheeks effortlessly. Anne didn't want to work herself into a state but it was so hard not to just break down, so hard to keep self-composure and control, she had lost the man whom she had loved and who she had thought had loved her, but ovbiously not if he had been willing to set her aside so easily yet she had left him and the pain was almost too much to bear and Anne thought that if she wasn't pregnant she would have been overwhelmed with grief and would have died of a broken heart. No one could understand, well apart from Katherine but then Katherine and Henry hadn't been in love not real love, they were bound from duty and were fond of each other. They hadn't had what she and Henry had had or what she had thought they had on any account. Nobody could understand. She had loved him and yet not only was he willing to set her aside for another person which was hard enough to have to accept that he loved someone else apart from her but to also have the knowledge of the extent that Henry would have gone to be rid of her! Anne got up and began to pace around the room. She wouldn't have been able to sleep by any accounts, not now. Anne peeked her head out to her outer chambers and saw that all of her ladies were asleep. With great difficulty Anne managed to pull on a simple dress. It was simply a dark green dress with a jewlled bodice which buttoned up the side which was why Anne had chosen it as this dress she would be able to put on unlike others that laced up the back. Afterwards she looked in the mirror and put her hair up into a bun which was laced with pearls. She looked every inch a Queen. She then took herself outside to the gardens for a walk. The guards were eying her strangely as it was very early in the morning. Anne took a deep breath of the welcome fresh air and sighed, the weight of the world on her shoulders. She began to walk and wistfully wished she could walk her worried away.

Meanwhile the assasin was settling into his rooms. He began to scribble a letter to his master informing him of his arrival. He looked out of the window and sneered with malice because there in the gardens was Mistress Anne. Not long until the whore and her babies would be dead, not long at all and he would be a hero!

Meanwhile in England Henry was dreading having to tell Jane about the triplets. She would be absouloutely devastated but then again Anne would probably die in child labour so he would still be free to marry his sweet but somehow he knew that Jane wasn't going to be appeased by this. Henry was nearly at Wolfhall and wished that he could come with happier knews for his love but instead he brought bad news. Henry couldn't help but smile at the thought that he might have a son in a couple of months even thought it wouldn't be with his love, it was still a son. Henry jumped from his horse and was welcomed into Wolffhall and it wasn't long until Jane appeared from the top of the stairwell and began to make her way down towards him.

"My love," Jane said embracing Henry warmly, "Is it done? Are we to be married?"

Henry's smile faded and was replaced with and anxious look,"No My sweet, but I have news."

Jane nodded and eyed Henry with a look of apprehension.

"Jane I have received a letter from the English ambassodor in France and well it seems... it appears... well Anne is pregnant with triplets."

Jane felt the breath leave her body and Henry had to catch her as she fell towards the floor,

"Why, how? Why would God bless her like so? Not after everything she has done, it must be wrong."

Henry looked at Jane for a moment thinking before deciding to move on from what she had just said, she was shaken and shocked and hadn't known what she was talking about.

"Jane sweet it is okay," Henry soothed her rubbing circles on her back.

Jane looked at Henry, tears in her eyes, "How can you say that, how can you lie to me? It is not okay, if she gives birth to a son then you will not want me."

"Jane calm yourself, I will always want you, besides Anne will probably die in childbirth."

Jane just cried into Henry's shoulder.

Meanwhile in France Anne was in her chambers and the midwife was with her. Anne rolled her eyes as the midwife went on and on.

"My lady I am not going to begin my lying in right now or ever, I think that it would be better for me to be up and about, smelling fresh air, it would benefit the babies more rather than lying in a hot stuffy room!"

"Your Majesty as I have already said, as you have three babies in your womb and are what 7 or 8 months along then the babies could come at anytime, with multiple children woman tend to give birth earlier than their intended date which it is of vital importantce to begin your lying in immediately."

Anne was growing tired of this, it would only stress her out more being cooped up in a tiny room. "I thank you for your advice and expertise but I have made my decison."

The midwife took this as her leave and curtsied before leaving. Anne sighed and sat back down in her chair relaxing. She had not been there long when Francis entered her chambers.

"Anne, why will you not start your lying in?"

Anne sighed, "Because I think it will only stress me more being cooped in a tiny room with only my thoughts or miniscule activities."

"But you could go into labour at any time!"

"Yes Francis but I will only be walking in the gardens or dining in the great Hall or in Elizabeths rooms all of which are downstairs so I will be able to get to my chambers with great ease."

Francis could see he was getting nowhere with this and noticed how tired Anne was and decided how best to raise this point,"Anne you were up really early this morning, a guard alerted me, he was worried as am I. Why were you up so early and dressed and walking in the gardens?"

Annes eyes closed for a moment locking away the paths to her sould which showed her emotions before saying, "I couldn't sleep and decided to refresh myself with a morning walk."

"Anne why can't you sleep, what is it that is stopping you. You ovbiously haven't been sleeping for a long time judging by the tiredness you are demonstrating and the circles underneath your eyes."

Anne held in the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks whilst replying, "Francis I do not wish to speak of it, I am absoloutely fine, I just couldn't sleep."

"Anne I am worried, as is Mary, after everything you have been through, you are a fiery pasisonate lady yet all of the pain, anger, all of the emotions that you are feeling must be in their, Anne please..."

"Francis I am tired and I wish to rest now."

Francis nodded defeated, "Rest well Anne and reconsider the lying in and think about what I have said."

Anne nodded and stared out of the windows. She thought of Francis' words but pushed them to the back of her mind when her tears threatened to consume her. Just then a courtier entered her rooms with a letter. Anne opened it and read,

_Anne_

_I love all of my children, I merely need a son to secure the throne, which you know as you promised to bear me sons! I have heard the news that you are pregnant with triplets and wish for you to return to England for the birth and Anne I am still your husband and will not sign divorce papers whilst you are in another country and pregnant and your actions were unacceptable but we will discuss it when you return._

_His royal Majesty King Henry_

Anne sighed in disbelief and pain, if she had not been with child then he would have been rid of her or worse sentenced her to death. He thought she didn't know, and **her** actions, what of **his**? And there was no mention of Mistress Seymour. No she knew his game, all he wanted from her was a son and if she didn't then that would be it! Anne was sad and a tear rolled down her face before she angrily wiped it away defiantly and began to write a letter to Henry furiously.

**Next chapter **

**Henry recieves a letter from Anne**

**More on the assasin**

**Mary and Anne scene**

**Mary and Francis scene**

**Anne and Elizabeth scene **

**A shock !**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay once again cheers for the reviews ! :)

Henry shifted hs legs for they were starting to get numb. Jane was lying on his chest sleeping silently. It had taken a while for him to calm her down and he looked at her sleeping silently and felt stirrings of love but then he felt something else and he tried to push it from his mind. Jane suddenely opened her eyes and smiled at Henry,

"Your Majesty,"

Henry sighed, "Yes Jane and please Henry."

"I am sorry for..."

"It's fine Jane."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Henry looked at Jane and he saw a beautiful young girl, one who was sweet and kind and obedient, the complete opposite of Anne. That had been what had attracted him to Jane because she was the opposite of Anne, Anne was brash and spoke her mind, qualities which had once attracted him to her but over the last year had angered him. Anne with all of her opinions but then she had had a top education unlike Jane who god bless her was a bit simple. When Anne had been here Jane had seemed like everything that he had needed, the calm after the fire with Anne but now that Anne had gone and he was getting a taste of what life would be like with Jane he couldn't help but feel bored. He was a passionate man and needed to be met fire with fire and Jane was a little bland and boring. He sighed and said,

"Jane I must go and take care of affairs of the state. I bid thee farewell and you are welcome to come back to court."

"Thank you you Majesty I shall return this very day after I have packed my things, Goodbye your Majesty."

Henry pressed a kiss to her hand before leaving and starting his journey back to the palace.

Anne was sitting up in her bed. It was quite late but she couldn't sleep or rather didn't want to sleep because she didn't want to sleep. She was reading but she couldn't concentrate. She felt her children stir inside of her and breathed a sigh. The midwife had told her about the increased risk of death but she knew she wouldn't die because she would fight. She couldn't leave her Elizabeth and these poor children in her womb. No she was a fighter even if she was tired and fed up. She would do whatver she had to to protect her children. There was a knock at her bedchamber and Mary entered.

"Anne, what on earth are you doing still up! I was passing and one of the maids came out of your room and she said you were still awake."

"I couldn't sleep, tha's all. I wil sleep soon. On the other hand why are you still up Mary?"

Mary blushed, "Never mind that, Anne I know you haven't been sleeping well.I am worried about you as is Francis."

Anne yawned, "What do you know Mary I am tired now, I think I shall rest."

Mary sighed and walked slowly from Anne's chambers before stopping, "Anne I am here for you if you wish to talk, I lost my fathers love and I can relate to how you feel to a certain extent, goodnight."

Anne lay down with tears streaming down her face, she couldn't hold them in. The same name kept circling around in her mind, Henry.

Meanwhile Henry had arrived back at the palace to be met by Cromwell with a worried look on his face.

"Cromwell?"

Cromwell stayed silent but passed Henry a letter. Henry opened it,

_Henry_

_You love your children, you don't know the meaning of the word love! And Henry your need for a son will be the death of you. Women have no influence over the sex of the child they carry! Have you ever thought that God blessed you with the birth of a daughter? I remember how I felt when Elizabeth was born and now I am so glad and if I could go back and have a son then I wouldn't! Lizzie is just as good as a boy if not better Henry. You won't divorce me while I am in another country, no that's not it. You won't divorce me in case I am carrying a son Henry, if I gave birth to daughter you wouldn't care whether I lived or died. I hope that I am carrying daughters Henry so that I may be free from you forever. Have you ever thought that God is waiting to make sure you are a good husband before he bestows a son or maybe he wil give daughters first then sons because any children are a blessing. And what of Mistress Seymour? I hope she's a worthy replacement yet I can't see any of her milksop children being a great King or Queen.. I can not believe that you say my actions are unacceptable! What of your actions __**husband**__? I had a beautiful daughter, I miscarried another child, why? Because I was distressed because of you and __**your actions!**__ Perhaps you should take some responsibilty! There is no way that I am returning to England ever again let alone for the birth of these children and I hope all three of them are girls because then I will be rid of you and free and safe. In France you can't hurt me or my children. We are all a lot happier including Mary so Henry if I was you I would pray for girls because then you will be free to go back to the woman that you love, who knows for how long? You waited how many years for me but yet after almost only 3 years of marriage you are ready to be rid of me, I think you are incapable of feeling love and I wish that I had never met you. I used to be so happy with you, I thought you loved me above all others,how wrong was I, silly me! _

_Anne __**Boleyn**_

Henry read the letter and Cromwell eyed his face for emotions that may be shown. Henry felt a mixture of emotions but what surprised him was that he only felt a little angry but mostly he felt sad and guilty. Emotions that he had never experienced before.

Mary sighed as she thought of Anne. She was walking in the gardens which were absoloutely beautiful and couldn't help but wish she could help her stepmother in some way. She hated her father for what he had done to her and her mother and Anne and what he would do to more people. She stopped to admire a beautiful looking rose bush when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she saw Francis. He was smiling widely but when he saw her expression his brow furrowed,

"My lady, what is the matter?"

Mary sighed, "It's Anne, I am very worried about her."

Francis sighed too, "Yes madam like you I am also worried but talking to her only seems to make her clam up and more distressed."

"Yes but it can't be good for her, bottling it all up!"

"Yes I know but I think that in her own time she will open up perhaps after she has given birth ."

"Yes perhaps," Mary mused and sat down on a stone bench.

"And what of you Mary are you tired from last night?"

Mary blushed, "A little, we were talking for quite a while weren't we."

"Yes, quite so I lost track of the time, you are very easy and pleasant to converse with."

"Likewise Your Majesty."

"Please Mary, Francis."

"If it pleases you..."

Francis' eyes glimmered, "Does it please you?"

Mary smiled back cheekily, "It pleases me as much as a name can."

Francis laughed, "Oh madam how you wound me."

"In what way?"

"In every way," Francis whispered before Mary abruptly stood up and said,

"I must take leave for I am supposed to be somewhere else," Mary said quickly before walking away back towards the castle. Francis sighed.

Anne was in her chambers when Elizabeth came in. Her eyes were sad and Anne immediately felt worried for her.

"Lizzie how are you, are you enjoying France?"

"Very much Mama but... I miss home and Papa."

Anne felt the breath leave her body before she continued," Lizzie this is our home now."

Elizabeth looked confused, "But what about Papa?"

"Papa is going to stay in England and we are going to stay here, Lizzie."

"Will Papa visit?"

"No Elizabeth, but you have me and Mary and your 3 little brothers or sisters and Francis."

Elizabeths eyes filled with tears before she said, "But I want my Papa," and she ran from the room with her ladies running after her. Anne dismissed her own ladies and burst into tears.

Meanwhile the assasin had received a letter from his master and smiled as he read the contents. The plan was to be put into action this month. Before the end of this month the harlot would be dead!

**Next Chapter **

**Okay next chapter is going to be awesome! I am looking forward to writing it, I don't want to give too much away but some bog revelations and changed and actions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry that it took so long to update, my freaking English teacher is rubbish ! and I have seriously been stressing so have ordered a ton of higher books and have resolved to myself higher! Anyway here is another chapter, enjoy :) **

Henry sat at his desk and sighed playing with Anne's letter, he had loved her.. or did love her, he didn't know what. He thought of when he had courted her but then he thought of the arguments and the scenes she had caused. All of these thoughts circled his head and he was so confused! Did he still love his wife? Or was he leaning towards her more now that she had the possibility of having sons? He needed a son but then he thought back to the contents of Anne's letter. He had felt feelings of which he shouldn't have but he couldn't help the churning in his stomach and the familair feelings he had once felt with Anne. Henry decided that he would visit Jane, perhaps it would make things clearer for him once he had done. He made his way to her chambers.

Anne was in her seat facing the windows which were open letting in a cool breeze. She sighed caressing her large swollen belly where her children resided feeling a fluttering of kicks. She thought of Elizabeth and how she had reacted earlier. She didn't know how to explain to Elizabeth that her father was ruthless and would hurt her without caring in a simple way that wouldn't hurt her and in a way for an infant! A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of what was happening to Elizabeth and how she must feel. She told a page to fetch ELizabth's governess and her daughter and was surprised when only the governess came.

"Where is my daughter?"

"Your Majesty she has been crying for hours and has only just been calmed and has fallen into a deep sleep exhausted and I believe that she will sleep until the morrow."

"Very well, leave."

Anne bowed her head sadly, she hoped her daughter would have some respite in her dreams.

Henry stopped outside Jane;s chambers and told the guards to leave when he heard shouting and Jane was crying. He felt anger but not as much as he felt when people used to mistreat Anne. He listened carefully.

"Jane, you must keep the King's love, he is tiring of you and it is of the utmost importantce!"

Jane was sobbing and Henry recognised the voice as Thomas Seymours, but then heard her older brother Edward begin to speak,

"Jane Thomas is right our family is depending on you, as well as England, she must be restored to the true religion!"

Henry gasped, realisations hitting him all at once.

Jane sobbed out, "I am trying but its so hard to try to love a man whom I don't and have you ever thought that I was simply a distraction, someone who was the opposite of Anne, yet now she is pregnant with three children, no doubt England will have it's heir."

Edward sneered, "No you see Jane me and Thomas thought of that and we have sent somebody to France to lets just say deal with the harlot and her bastards so the King will be furious when he hears and naturally blame her and will turn to you and you my dear sister will return England to it's former glory!"

Jane gasped, "She is pregnant, you would kill innocent children?"

"Sister we have a duty to his holiness, you know that which is why you must try harder and be better."

Henry had heard enough and called the guards back and stormed into the room,

"Edward and Thomas Seymour you are both under arrest for treason and are sentenced to the tower immediately, Jane you are placed under house arrest," The King stated and once her brothers had left he turned to Jane who had tears running down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Your Majesty"

"For what Jane? FOR LYING THAT YOU LOVED ME OR PLOTTING AGAINST ME?"

"both," she said silently, "I never meant for this, I wished to fall in love and marry but what could I do when my family forced me into your arms, I had no choice but I never knew of my brothers true murderous intentions today. I am sorry that I don't love you but I cannot help the way I feel and I truly believe your Majesty that you do not love me either."

Henry stared at her and nodded slowly.

"What do you know of your brothers plans? And what of his holiness, was this under his orders?"

"I know nothing, the only things I know is that they have sent and assasin to France for the Queen and nothing else for they told me nothing except to gain and keep your love, I was in the dark."

"Very well, I believe you however you should have alerted me and not played their silly game as it is you can not go unpunished for your actions, I will find you a husband and then you are banished from court until i give persmission for you to return. You are to stay in your chambers until told otherwise."

Jane nodded and said, "I thank thee most graciously for your kindness and mercy."

Jane was sad as she reliased that she may not have a marriage of love but knew her fate could be so much more worse. Although she did not agree with some of the Queen's ways there were certain lines which shouldn't be overstepped and her brothers had a long time ago but she hadn't known it.

Henry left the chambers and suddenley pales at the thought of Anne and his children. The assasin. He had an idea and went to Cromwell's offices.

"Cromwell I wish to go to France immediately, and we have to discuss the Seymours."

Cromwell sighed when he realised the King was being serious about going to France, and he had already heard about the Seymours so wasn't phased.

"Your Majesty, I advise against it, France and Spain are both against ENgland and something may happen to you..."

"No it won't because Anne still loves me, I know it and this is my decison, I wish for false papers to be made to allow me access to the French court and I wish for 2 of the best trained men to be my guards but who will pose as my servants for protection."

"As you wish your Majesty."

Henry ordered a page to pack some of his things before saying to Cromwell,

"Now we must discuss the Seymours before I leave."

**Next Chapter**

**Henrys feelings before meeting Anne**

**Anne seeing Henry**

**Francis' reaction to Henry**

**Mary's reaction to Henry **

**Mainly Henry Henry Henry and a bit of Anne **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay this part of the story will be in two parts! Thanks for the reviews :) and so sorry I haven't updated in agesssss! Sorry ! but if I get enough reviews today then part 2 will go up today too ! as Part 2 is finito! just waiting on you guys to review now so you know to dooo :) xx**

**Part 1**

Henry was aboard a ship which was taking him to France. He was well prepared or he had thought that he was well prepared, he had his forged papers and everything was going to plan but then he hadn't though of Anne and his family and that was where his thoughts were straying now. Surely Anne would be pleased to see him once she knew that Jane had been cast-off and the Seymours arrested, she should be grateful! After all she had failed to give him a son as of yet but then he must have a son as the Queen was pregnant with three children! If she had three girls then she would have to be divorced, there was no way around it, after all if God didn't see to grant him one son out of three children then there must be something wrong. Perhaps God didn't believe the marriage to be correct or lawful in his eyes. But then Anne oh his sweet Anne, he had to admit that he had missed her and her passion and fire. Jane had been the rain after the sun, the ice after the fire but their lovemaking was nothing like Anne and his, she didn't satisfy him in any way. She was so boring compared to Anne and uneducated. He needed to be met fire with fire yet Anne had and he had shunned her for it or had he? Was it not her constant interfernence and dramas she caused? Henry was now very nervous as he drew up to the dock he knew that it would only be a small while before he set eyes on the Queen of England.

Meanwhile Anne was on her way to the great hall. Mary had excused herself for the night to be with ELizabeth as she was greatly upset and refused to be near her mother angry and upset at the fact that she might not ever see her papa again. Anne sighed, she would leave her to calm down then speak with her the morrow. She entered the great hall and took her place beside Francis and ate and chatted and Francis even made her smile and laugh a while.

King Henry was having his papers checked out and hesitated but his papers were thought legitamate and his things were taken to a chamber and he went in search of Anne.

Anne was on the dance floor mingling. The French people were so friendly and a young man was entertaining her.

Henry or Lord James as his forged name entered the hall and saw Anne laughing with a group of people with her and one man mainly she was focusing her attention on and he felt jeaulous. She turned for a moment but did not see him and he was stunned by the sheer size of her belly. He felt angry, she should be lying in! Then she turned away again. He made his feet walk one in front of the other and reached for Anne's arm. She turned imagining it was Francis as no one was supoosed to handle her but the sight that met her eyes horrified her. She stared at him before shaking her head repeatedly.

"No,no,no,no, you aren't here, you can't be here, how, why?" Anne wailed shaking her head as she felt herself collapse to the floor but she was caught in Henry's arms.

"Anne, Anne, calm yourself the children," Henry cautioned.

Anne felt the tears flow freely down her face and all of the anger and resentment she felt bubbling up in inside of her, all of the feelings that she ahd felt over the past months come to the surface. By now everyone in the Great Hall was gathering around Anne and Henry and Francis leapt from his throne to see what was happening with Anne.

"THE CHILDREN, WHAT DO YOU CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN? YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS IF THEY WERE DAUGHTERS! WHY? WHY?" Anne screamed, she could feel her insides twisting and wriggled out of Henry's grasp and arms and onto the floor. Henry stood there stunned while Francis burst throught the throng of people and gasped, he picked Anne up and turned to Henry,

"What the hell are you doing here, how did you get in?"

"False papers and I wanted her back," Henry said in a daze.

Francis scoffed and you thought that this would do the trick did you, retire to your chambers then we will talk tomorrow!"

Francis took Anne to her rooms and Henry followed unknown to Francis. He watched as Francis was in Anne's rooms for a little while and then doubled the guard on her rooms. He then left probably to retire for the night. Henry waited and thought for a while on how he could get to Anne but he didn't have to wait long as Anne stuck her head out of the door and dismissed all of the guards and not long after her ladies followed. He couldn't believe it she was completely unprotected, the foolish woman. He walked silently to her chambers and knocked the door softly and when he heard no reply he entered. He saw a chair with the high back to himself facing the window and knew Anne was in it, she always had enjoyed sitting at the window. She did not turn or even acknowledge a presence in her chambers. She couldn't have heard and when he walked around to her chair and kneeled down he saw why, her eyes were glazed over and she was deep in thoughts and didn't come out of her trance until he placed his hand upon hers. She jumped up her eyes immediately changing to a mix of anger, sadness and other emotions that flickered by as if her eyes were a book and each page had an emotion. She backed away as far from him as she could and turned her back on him. He fumed, his own wife turning from him the King of England.

"Anne look at me!"

Anne just stayed silent with her back turned and Henry walked towards her and grabbed her arm but she simply wrenched it away and said,

"Leave me!"

"No Anne, I won't, we have to talk, I have rid myself of Mistress Seymour and now we can be reconciled and await the birth of our children, you can stop this nonsense with Spain and France and come back to England with me."

Anne spun around then remembered her growing children and closed her mouth rubbing her belly calming herself and walked from the room. Henry stood there in shock gaping. A while later he finally snapped back to his senses and ran after her. He caught up with her and began to shout, "Anne, Anne, come back!"

She ignored him and continued on until she reached the gardens where two guards watched nervously and one departed to wake Francis. Henry was getting very angry and grabbed Anne roughly by the arm and he spun her around to face him, she struggled in his grasp trying to get free and turned her head so that she wouldn't have to face him. He grasped her face with one hand and pulled it around so he might gaze upon her and he was met by eyes that betrayed all of the emotions that she must feel before she pulled herself together and her eyes turned to stone a cold pool of darkness and she fixed him with a glare so fierce. He stared then heard Francis' voice,

"Take your filthy hands off of her NOW!"

Henry backed away and watched as Franics held Anne whispering in her ear as she nodded and he turned to his guards,

"Take the King back to his chambers and make sure he stays there!"

"Anne, her safety, there is an..."

"Anne will stay in my chambers tonight and will most definetely be safe, now until morning when I shall see you next!"

The King watched as Anne was led away by Francis and felt helpless at least she would be safe for tonight and he would deal with the assasin and Anne tomorrow,but how was he going to get through to her it was hopeless!

**Next chapter**

**Francis has a conversation with Henry**

**Mary sees Henry**

**Anne/ Henry BIG TIME ! **


	11. Chapter 11

Henry woke up the next day to a knock on his chambers doors. He opened it to find a page along with the two guards who were watching him and had been all night.

"Your Majesty, King Francis wishes to see you," the page said.

"Does he now, well I best get ready then," Henry muttered.

Henry dressed quickly and was escorted to Francis' offices. He entered to find Francis standing by the window.

"Francis there is something I must tell you..."

"Yes and there are a few things I have to say to you!" Francis snarled.

Henry's eyes darkened, "Well this is important, It is to do with Anne and my future sons safety, it has recently came to my attention that an assasin has been hired and sent to France with the pure intention of killing Anne and the babies,"

Francis paled before rushing out the room and caliing to a guard strict orders before he marhed back into the room, like thunder.

"And do you know who hired this assasin then?"

Henry looked uncomfortable, "yes it was Edward and Thomas Seymour..."

Francis laughed, "ah yes the whores family, how quaint, the very woman you tossed aside your wife for!"

"I didn't toss my wife aside, She LEFT!"

"AND CAN YOU BLAME HER? SHE KNEW YOUR EYE HAD WANDERED AND THAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO GET RID OF HER, AND SHE KNOWS HOW FAR THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO GO TO GET RID OF HER AND LET THE PRECIOUS WHORE HAVE HER PLACE."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMMENT ON THE AFFAIRS OF ENGLAND, ANNE IS MY WIFE AND WILL OBEY ME!"

"ANNE IS A DEAR FRIEND TO ME AND WHILE IN FRANCE OBEYS NO-ONE! SHE DOES AS SHE PLEASES AND THE FRENCH PEOPLE LOVE HER! SHE CAUSES NO TROUBLE AND AS FAR AS I CAN TELL IS HAPPY ENOUGH HERE! WITHOUT YOU, I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER ! SO TELL ME WHY ARE YOU HERE HENRY?"

"I AM HERE FOR MY WIFE AND MY SONS!"

"YOU STUPID POMPOUS MAN! DO YOU EVEN LOVE ANNE?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"SO TELL ME IF SHE GIVES BIRTH TO THREE DAUGHTERS ARE YOU GOING TO BE HAPPY? WILL YOU STAY A HUSBAND TO HER? OR WILL YOU GO BACK TO ENGLAND AND HAPPILY AGREE TO A DIVORCE SEEN AS SHE CAN'T GIVE YOU YOUR GREATEST DESIRE."

Henry looked down and said quietly, "She will give me a son."

Francis shook his head in disgust," love then marriage then the baby in the golden carriage, maybe if you focused on a happier marriage then a son may follow! While you remain on your short stay in France you are to be accompanied at all times by two guards and STAY AWAY FROM ANNE!" With that Francis stormed out of the room.

Henry stomped along the corridors of the French palace furiously. How dare Francis tell him what to do, Anne was his wife but he would have to be careful as he was in France and he wasn't the king of this country! Suddenely he heard heels cliclking along the corridor and looked up to see his eldest daughter Mary walking towards him. She eyed him with disgust.

"Mary, how are you, you look so grown up..."

"Funny you have never noticed me before, you treat me with love now yet forget that only a short while ago I was confined to Hatfield, A MAID!"

"Mary, I didn't..."

"Oh are you going to blame Anne? Try doing something that you have never done in your life, take RESPONSIBILITY! Never your fault always someone else to blame isn't there?"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, I AM YOUR FATHER AND THE KING OF ENGLAND, IRE..."

"THEN ACT LIKE A FATHER BECAUSE I SEE NO FATHER STANDING BEFORE ME, AND I SEE NO GREAT KING, MERELY A MAN WHO HAS LOST TWO GREAT WIVES AND ALL HIS CHILDREN, A COLD BITTER SPOILT MAN WITH THE TITLE OF KING, A TITLE NOT FIT FOR THIS MERE MAN AND YOU CAN'T ORDER ME AROUND BECAUSE THINGS HAVE CHANGED NOW AND IT'S ALL YOUR DOING AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE IT BACK!" and with that Mary stomped away leaving her bewildered and dazed father behind her.

Mary walked as fast as possible to her chambers and dismissed her ladies. She then sat down on her bed and with a few shuddery breaths began to cry, heart wrenching sobs. Not so long ago she would have given anything for her father to give her some attention and now he was here, in France! What could have possessed him to come here? She felt so sad because he was her father yet the way he treated her. She thought of all he had done to her and how she hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye to her mother and felt anger and then more sadness. She felt hatred for her own father, hatred so powerful, the emotions she just couldn't describe. She threw herself down upon her pillows crying when she heard a voice,

"Mary, it's Francis, whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing," Mary said abruptly horrified at being caught in this state, especially by the King of France! "I am absoloutely fine thank you, now if you please excuse me I have..."

"No you will have to excuse me Mary," Francis said grabbing hold of her arms to prevent her from leaving, "Please talk to me, tell me what has happened to make you so upset?"

"Francis it's no..."

"Whatever it is Mary I want to know, I want to help you and perhaps cheer you up!"

Mary started but as she spoke her voice faltered and began to choke up, "Well I bumped into my father a,a,a,and we had a bit of an altercation that's all, a,a,a, and I guess I j,j,just remebered some things, past memories and it b,b,b,b,brought back some pain that I had stored away," Mary said crying again while Francis hugged her to him. He was so angry and sad not only for Mary but for Anne and Elizabeth as well. This was the destruction caused by the King of England.

**4 days later**

Henry sighed. He was sitting in his rooms and taking a break from walking about the castle. He had taken to doing that an awful lot after the few times he had turned up to Anne's rooms hadn't went down well at all. He walked all day hoping to catch a glimpse of Anne. He had a few times caught sight of her but she rushed away before he had the chance to meet her eyes. He sighed, he could not be defeated. He poked his head out of his room and found the two guards sleeping. So the English whiskey had worked then, Henry smiled, The French could stomach wine but couldn't stomach the strong stuff, why did that not surprise him! Henry scrurried off looking for Anne, he knew at this time of day she liked a walk in the gardens and he planned to intercept her at the West corridor where there was a quaint room that would do nicely for a chat!

Meanwhile Anne was in her rooms preparing to go for a walk. She ordered for some wine but unknown to her something had been slipped in it. The assasin was at work and had poisoned the wine. The instructions had been to kill her directly but he couldn't get near her so the poison in the wine had been the only option. It would soon take effect very soon!

There he saw her. She had no guards either which surprised him but then Anne had always liked her freedom and was probably stifled by all of the protection she had been placed under. She had her head emersed in a book and was walking slowly until she felt arms upon her arms and was about to apologise for nearly walking into someone when she looked up and seen it was Henry. Henry noticed how she immediately whipped her head to shout on guards and thought how she probably wished that she had her personal guards with her.

"Anne we need to talk."

"I am sorry but I am indisposed at this time, excuse me," Anne replied pulling herself away from Henry and walking the opposite way. Henry felt so angry. He walked up to her and pulled her into the room with Anne shouting and pushing and pulling all the way. Henry turned around and locked the door while Anne slunk to the farthest corner in the room.

"You know this is stupid," Anne hissed,"Francis will be expecting me to be in my chambers and when he checks in on me and I am not there, and your nowhere to be found, he will put two and two together..."

"Not important, we are important!"

Anne said nothing but merely stared out of the window.

"Anne you need to come back to England immediately. You have a duty to your country as Queen and a duty to me as your husband."

Anne stayed silent.

"ANNE, WE ARE GOING NOWHERE UNTIL THIS IS RESOLVED, OBSERVE YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES AND STOP BEING SELFISH... !"

Anne whirled around and he caught a glimpse of the woman he knew, Anne just let go, she couldn't help it, the very fact that he was saying that SHE was selfish , "HOW DARE YOU, MY RESPONSIBILITIES, SERIOUSLY, WHAT ABOUT YOURS _**HUSBAND.**_ YOU HAVE NEGLECTED YOUR RESPONSIBILITIES SO PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FACE UP TO THAT AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR DUTY TO ME? AND YOU DARE TO SAY I AM SELFISH! YOU ARE THE SELFISH ONE."

"I TAKE MY RESPONSIBILITIES VERY SERIOUSLY, THAT'S WHY I AM HERE NOW! I AM A DUTIFUL HUSBAND..."

"HAHAHAHA, YOU ARE HERE FOR THESE CHILDREN! FOR YOUR BLESSED SONS NOT ME! AND AS FOR YOU AS A DUTIFUL HUSBAND DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, I SEEN ALL OF YOUR WHORES HENRY, INCLUDING THE SEYMOUR BITCH!"

"ANNE I AM ENTITLED TO A MISTRESS..."

"ENTITLED," Anne roared, "JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO TAKE ONE AND THAT IS WHERE THE TRUE SELFISHNESS LIES HENRY!"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS ANNE! ANY MAN CAN TAKE A MISTRESS, YOU KNOW THAT! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TURN A BLIND EYE AND GET ON WITH THINGS LIKE KATHERINE DID..."

"WELL I AM NOT KATHERINE! AND HENRY WE BOTH KNOW THAT JANE SEYMOUR WAS MORE THAN A MISTRESS, YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW, THAT I DON'T HEAR? SHE IS MY REPLACEMENT, YOU ARE MERELY WAITING TO SEE IF I BIRTH A SON THEN IF IT'S DAUGHTERS THEN I WILL BE CAST OFF, ELIZABETH A BASTARD, NOT GIVEN A SECOND THOUGHT!."

"ANNE OF COURSE YOU WILL HAVE A SON! YOU HAVE THREE CHILDREN GROWING INSIDE OF YOU! AND I HAVE RID MYSELF OF MISTRESS SEYMOUR SO YOU CAN COME BACK WITHOUT FEAR OF HER REPLACING YOU!"

"YOU IDIOTIC ARROGANT PIG! YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU RID YOURSELF OF ONE WHORE THAT ANOTHER WON'T COME ALONG!" Anne turned her back on Henry and faced the window once more rubbing her stomach for comfort and said quietly, "No I would be constantly looking over my shoulder with you, having to fight, having to protect Elizabeth and these children and myself, we would never be safe, it shouldn't have to be like that, it's over Henry, finished, go back to England."

"NO IT'S NOT! I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU ARE WITH ME, ANNE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? WAS IT JUST A GAME TO YOU?"

"No Henry I thought you loved me..." there was ferocious banging on the door and Anne could hear Francis yelling, Anne turned to face Henry and tears were streaming down her face as she spoke," I thought we were forever, but the truth is Henry I was just a game to you, once you had me you moved on looking for the next thrill, it's the chase you love, not the woman, I don't think you ever loved me, in fact I am sure because of you did then...," Anne took a deep shaky breath and Henry rushed over towards her and took her arms,"then you wouldn't have hurt me,"

"Anne I didn't mean to, I love you, I love you dearly and our children, you are my family, my future,"Henry didn't realise how much he had hurt her, Anne had these fragile moments when she wasn't strong and only then did Henry see how vulnerable she really was before she snapped back to her shell.

"I AM YOUR FUTURE, YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE ME KILLED," just then Francis and guards burst into the room , "YOU WERE GOING TO HAVE ME MUREDERED AND JANE SEYMOUR WAS GOING TO TAKE MY PLACE, YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ELIZABETH A BASTARD WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO DO THAT! YOU LOVE ME HENRY TUDOR, I THINK NOT YOU ARE UNCAPABLE OF LOVE! WHAT YOU HAVE SHOWN ME AND YOUR CHILDREN ISN'T LOVE, I CAN HONESTLY SAY THAT I HOPE I HAVE THREE BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTERS SO THAT I MAY BE FREE FROM YOU FOREVER BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU THINK YOU LOVE ANYONE HENRY YOU WANT A SON AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET ONE AND IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU AND..."

Anne stopped and began to take deep shaky breaths, suddenley she felt a little faint, she turned to Francis,"I f,f,feel ...," Anne began to wobble on her feet before Francis caught her as fell towards the ground began to shout orders but Anne was trying to focus on keeping her eyes on the one place. She felt Henry beside her and wanted to push him away but she couldn't move and then it all went black.

**Next Chapter**

**Mary/Francis interaction**

**Mary/Henry interaction**

**A little bit of Henry**

**A little bit of Anne/Francis**

**Henry/Anne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all reviewers ! You guys are the ones who inspire me to carry on ! xx**

Henry was pacing outside of Annes chambers waiting for news of her and his children. Francis was sitting beside him and was just as worried. They had been sat there for about an hour when Mary came out of Annes chambers and asked to speak to Francis.

"Mary are the children okay ? what about Anne, I deserve to know I am the father!" Henry said.

Mary turned to stare at him cooly and said, "Anne and the children are fine," before telling Francis something that Henry couldn't hear.

"I dont like not knowing whats going on ! I need to know, she is my wife, ,let me see her!"

Mary replied angrily, "in name maybe! do you realise that you put her in there, you could have killed her from your own selfishness and the children. You are a father when it suits you and as far as Anne is concerned she doesn't want to see you and thats that, you are not in england anymore and you are not the king of france," and with that Mary turned on her heel and walked off down the corridor. Francis turned to Henry who had a pool of emotions on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT LOCKING HER IN A ROOM WOULD BENEFIT ANYONE?"

"I didnt know how to get through to her, how to talk to her, she wont come near me! I just needed to make her see."

"Yes Henry make her see from your point of view which in your opinion is the only right opinion! Things arent as black and white."

"I dont know what to do to fix this."

"Henry you might not be able to fix things some things are broken beyond repair. But I would say start little and the big will come, now I have tings to do I want you to STAY AWAY from Anne!"

"Yes I will, I wouldnt want to harm her or the children."

"Good," and Francis watched as Henry walked away from him before entering Anne's chambers. She was lying on her side and looked broken. His heart went out to her.

"Anne, its Francis, I want to make sure you are okay."

"I am fine, but I am really tired, I need to rest for the sake of the children."

"Of course I will see you later Anne."

Anne nodded and after Francis had left a single solitary tear ran down her face followed by another and another.

Mary was pacing in her chambers silently. She was unsettled and worried for Anne and didn't notice Francis enter her chambers.

"Mary what is wrong with you? what ails you, is it your father again?"

"Francis I am so worried about Anne and the children and yes my father turning up has hit me pretty hard too and I can't help but think of the mess my life has become."

"Mary it will get better and I am here for you."

Meanwhile Henry was in his chambers. He didn't want to mix in the hall with everyone like he normally did. He felt depressed at how his life had turned out and didn't know how to get it back. He thought of what Anne had said to him, was he incapable of love? Would he really have killed her, he could convince himself and say no but the truth was with Jane and her puppet masters controlling him he probably would have. And what about Elizabeth, she didnt deserve any of this. It was time that he faced up to the truth and sorted himself out.

It was a warm summers night and everyone was in the Great Hall after a wholesome meal. Francis was at the other side of the hall and was watching Mary. She was talking to one of his advisors and looked over catching his eye, she smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help notice it. Suddenley one of his council was at his side,

"Have you seen Mary Tudor?"

Francis' attention was immediately on the advisor, "Yes why?"

"Nothing, apart from the fact that she is a beauty!"

"Yes quite."

"Yes, I know she's stirring some mens loins in here and she is ripe for the picking after all she should long be married for now! I know many men are eager to have her."

Francis snarled,"Maybe these men should remember that she's a princess and that they shouldn't be entertaining thoughts like that!"

The advisor stuttered a reply that Francis didn't hear as he was too busy watching Mary who was smiling at him again, another advisor was talking to her and she rolled her eyes, Francis smiled at her and knew then that he had fallen and that there was nothing he could do about it. He was truly bewitched and as he watched her, how someone said something that made her laugh, how her face turned into a frown when an advisor said something that bothered her. He needed to see her alone to talk to her and explain, and see if she returned his feelings. He also had to try and locate this assasin that was at court. One of Anne's maids has died from some wine that had been tampered with. It was only lucky that Anne hadnt drank any!

Anne was lying in her chambers, she heard the door open and shut her eyes pretending to be asleep. She heard the quiet footsteps and then the voice that spoke shocked her and made her eyes pop open,

"Anne I know you dont want to see me but I just want to say this, I am going to fix this, I will make this better and I will get you back," and with that he left and Anne sighed and let a tear slip from her face. He just didn't understand that it wasn't going to be simple! She could never trust him again, she would never feel safe with him again and she didn't think that he could fix that and what if she did have daughters would that change how he felt? That was the thing with Henry you never knew what he was going to do or when he might change his mind. It had been harmless at first but then she had done the typical thing and fallen in love with him and that had left her and then Elizabeth vulnerable and becuase of the love she had for him and she had been in agony ever since.

Francis was on his way back to his rooms after a lengthy meeting concerning Anne and Mary's and Elizabeth's safety seen as there was an unknown assasin at court and was extremely tired as it was very late when he seen Mary walking in the corridor just down from him. He frowned as he seen her with the same advisor who had been so callous with his words towards her earlier and his frown deepened when he saw her laughing and deepened even more when she noticed him and he noticed in return the advisors eyes wandering to certain regions. He shouted,

"Mary what on earth are you doing out so late, you have extra security for a reason!"

Mary replied, "Well I was kept talking you see, but I am on my way now," She then turned and bade the advisor a goodnight who kissed her hand and left her alone with Francis. She turned to say goodnight to Francis but he took her by the arm roughly and said,

"I will walk you to your room."

"Francis why are you so angry? It was nice to be actually listened to and treated like a lady in sharp contrast with how I was being treated only a short while ago."

"You don't understand these men Mary, trust me!" Francis said as they reached Marry's quarters.

"I understand them perfectly fine thank you, I know what they all think about me but do you know what i would rather have them looking at me the way they do than be alone and back in exile."

"But don't you see, you shouldn't have been in exile, the same way that these shouldn't be treating you so!"

"Why are you going on this way! Its almost as if you are jeal..."

Francis whipped his head around, "No say it, you were going to say jealous! And what if I am Mary?"

Mary gasped and shook her head while he reached for her hand and said, "Mary I think that we both know that something else, something deeper is going on here," and with a deliberate slowness he reached up and kissed her softly and relaxed as he felt her repsond until she suddenly pulled away.

"No, this cannot happen!" and with that Mary fled into her chambers.

Francis sighed. Goddamit, she was always going to run away from this unless he didn't let her and ignoring all protocols and rules he took a deep breath and entered Mary's chambers and then entered her bedroom slamming the doors behind him locking her and him in the same room.

**Review ! xx**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever ! I have just moved to Australia and things have been pretty hectic recently but I am getting back into the swing of things now !**

**Guys I will not update until I get 10 reviews ! please review or else I think no one is reading or liking the story ! xxx**

**Next chapter**

**Major Francis/Mary  
>and other great stuff !<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews and Welcome to new readers ! Thanks and enjoy guys ! xx**

Mary turned around in shock and then anger when she seen Franics,

"How dare you storm into my chambers and ignore all protocols and..."

"I care nothing for that rubbish right now, me and you have to talk and without you running away like a silly little girl!"

"I would rather be a silly little girl than a rude arrogant King!"

"So you admit you are running away then?"

"NO! I admit to stopping a huge mistake! Now leave me!"

"You can't order me away, I am not going away easily Mary and I will not let you run!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO DO WHAT'S BEST FOR THE BOTH OF US!"

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU MIGHT NOT ALWAYS KNOW BEST!"

"I COULD EQUALLY ASK YOU THE SAME! YOU ARE JUST LIKE OTHER KINGS! YOU THINK NOTHING OF THE CONSEQUENCES AND YOU JUST DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO COMPARE ME TO YOUR FATHER THEN..."

"THEN WHAT FRANCIS! CAN'T YOU SEE SOME SIMILARITIES!"

"IS THIS WHY YOU WON'T ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME! BECAUSE YOU THINK I AM LIKE YOUR FATHER! SURELY YOU HAVE SEEN SO FAR THAT I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM AT ALL IN MY TREATMENT OF YOU AND ANNE!"

Mary's eyes began to shine with tears as she took a shuddery breath,

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

"No I want you to explain! We can't move on until we talk about all of this Mary and you know it!"

"OKAY, YOU ARE ARROGANT, YOU ARE A WOMANISER, YOU SEEK AND DO AS YOU PLEASE WITHOUT A THOUGHT FOR ANYONE OR ANYTHING!"

Francis turned serious, "Mary I am not a womaniser and I would never take a mistress, there is something else, please talk to me, these are just feeble excuses and cover excuses," Francis said walking over to her away from the door.

"That's just it you see, this is like deja vu, you and I, it's just like Anne and my father again," Mary said tears falling freely from her eyes, "I can't go through that! My mother and I were cast aside, I made a bastard, my mother died! I was forced to be a maid to my stepsister and my father hated me, if I have to go through any more heartache then I will die! My heart will truly break," and with that Mary ran from the room leaving a dazed Francis behind her. He gathered his senses and ran after her being directed from the guards and found her at the far end of the gardens on her knees head looking up at the sky and he fell to his knees in front of her,

"I would never break your heart, I would love you unconditionally, I love the way that you listen equally to everyone even if they are as boring as the pits of doom, I love how theres that one piece of hair that always falls down after a few hours, I love how you always come back fighting, I love your kindness, hell I love everything about you and if you let me I will cherish you and protect you and that is a promise! But Mary it ultimately lies with you, I cannot force you but I swear upon a million stars that I would never knowlingly hurt you!"

Mary just nodded and was completely silent as Francis took her to her rooms and then left. She didn't utter a single word and tossed and turned the whole night. What would her mother say! She favoured the Spanish but then her mother would see how much Francis had helped her! She finally fell asleep and it only felt like a short while later when she felt herself being shaken awake by a lady in waiting.

"Princess you must wake up, It's his Majesty, there has been an attempt on his life!"

Mary immediately sat up,"What! Is he alright? What happened?"

"No-one knows of his condition and the man in question has been caught! No-one really knows what happened yet, its all being kept to advisors and on a need to know basis but the rumour is that he is dead!"

Mary whispered, "No h,h,h,he couldn't be, its just a rumour!"

"Well I thought that too but his eldest son, the heir to the throne has been called back from his tour of France and is on his way here immediately!"

Mary felt all the blood rush to her head and felt really faint and called to her ladies,

"Quick get me dressed, Hurrry !"

A short while later she was rushing to the Great Hall when she saw her father.

"Mary," he called but she merely ignored him and carried on. She entered the Great Hall and asked the nearest advisor,

"What of King Francis, his condition?"

He merely shook his head and said, "I do not have the permission to disclose that I am afraid your highness."

"How dare you! Your position ranks lower than me, you must tell me!"

"Your highness I am afraid a greater position than you prevents me from..."

"I DO NOT CARE I WISH TO KNOW IMMEDIATELY AND IF YOU DON'T THEN I SWEAR THAT I AM GOING TO..."

But she stopped and turned as the whole room went quiet and noticed Francis at the doors of the Great Hall looking bemused and a little shocked. Mary turned to the advisor,

"Greater power, it was him wasn't it, King Francis was the higher position that prevented you from..."

but she stopped as the look on his face said it all. She looked to the doors and noticing Francis' expression and the rest of the peoples faces in the room she wished the ground would swallow her up and then she thought he has done this on purpose! He wanted to provoke this response in me, he has made me act irrational and like a crazy woman and he has made my composure and calmness go out of the window. She noticed her father watching her with a worried and strange look on his face and she felt embarrased and began to walk from the room as collected as she could manage to try to regain some of her reputation back. As she went to walk straight past Francis he grabbed her arm and she couldn't believe that he had done that in front of the entire court. Now everyone would be talking about them and she felt her tudor temper rising to boiling point and bubbling over as Francis said,

"Mary, I think that proves my point about what I said last night," and he said it almost smugly and Mary just lost it, she forgot that she was in front of the entire court and that everyone was watching her,

"YOU ARE A POMPOUS, ARROGANT MAN AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY ON EARTH YOU WOULD THINK THAT I DID ANYTHING OTHER THAN TOLERATE YOU, YOU ARE IDIOTIC, SMUG AND AN ABSOLOUTE PRAT!"

"WELL YOU HIDE LIKE A COWARD AND ARE DELUSIONAL! YOU CLEARLY DO FEEL SOMETHING FOR ME WHICH WAS JUST CLEARLY DEMONSTRATED YET YOU CHOSE TO IGNORE IT AND DENY IT AND FOR WHAT REASON? AT SOME POINT YOU HAVE TO GROW UP AND STOP RUNNING..." but Francis never got any further as Mary lifted her hand and slapped him hard across his face before storming away from the Great Hall. Francis stood holding his face in amazement and shock before saying to himself,

"Well she definitely does and here we go again with the running," before running from the hall after her. As soon as he had left the babble of chat began and Henry stood gaping. Mary and Francis! How could he have missed this! This would be the opportune moment for a treaty between France and England.

Meanwhile Mary was in the gardens, she had a secret area that she liked to go to and was thankful that she hadn't told Francis of it however unfortunately she had told Francis of her love of the gardens and how she always went there to calm down so it didn't come as a surprise to her when a while later she heard Francis shouting,

"MARY TUDOR COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU ARE HIDING NOW!"

Mary huffed silently to herself.

"MARY STOP BEING A COWARD!"

Silence passed and Mary thought alas he has given up and breathed a sigh of relief when Francis said the one thing that he knew would get her.

"MARY IF YOU DON'T COME OUT THEN I AM GOING TO BURN THESE GARDENS TO THE GROUND IN ORDER TO FIND YOU!"

Mary collected herself and flounced out in front of Francis and made to walk past him when he grabbed her arms pulling her around to face him.

"And where do you think you are going, we need to talk about what happened there!"

Mary hissed," I think it's quite clear what happened, you forbid any of the advisors to tell me of your condition and made it seem like you were dead in order to see my reaction and in doing so have revealed our, our, well revealed it to the whole court who now see me as a drama, crazy, spoilt whore!"

"They think no such thing and I was only trying to prove my point!"

"BUT LOOK AT THE WAY YOU DONE IT, DID YOU NOT THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES FRANCIS!"

"THINK ABOUT HOW YOU REACTED AND ASK YOURSELF WHY YOU REACTED LIKE THAT AND ASK YOURSELF HOW YOU FELT WHEN YOU HEARD THAT I MIGHT BE DEAD!"

Mary stopped for a moment before saying, "Francis it's not that I don't care for you but it's also that I care for myself. You seen the way my father was with Anne at the start and then at the end and it is no secret that you have had numerous mistresses which yes I know is your right blah de dah but doesn't mean that I believe in it or agree with it and I couldn't watch you go through woman after woman, it would cause me so much pain! And I am not even a princess even more therefore not of a rank to be married to you, think of what people would say!"

"Mary let them say! I would never act like your father and yes I had mistresses at the start of the marriage but I grew to see the error of my ways and how it was damaging my marriage and I stopped as it was just lust and not love and I realised it just wasn't the same and wasn't worth it. Mary I swear I wouldn't take a mistress in our marriage and we would be nothing like your father and Anne, I promise!"

Mary remained quiet, "Mary think of it this way, wouldn't you rather take the chance and have a chance of happiness with me than barricade yourself away and protect yourself making you feel miserable!"

Mary looked at Francis and said, "I swear to God, if you hurt me I will run and never come back! I don't want to be constantly looking and worrying about you and other women! And if I get so much as an inkling then that will be it Francis!"

Francis laughed and said, "mi amour you need not worry!"

Mary eyed him suspiciously before saying sardonically, "Yes and that's what my father told Anne!" and Francis began to laugh and taking Mary's hand they began to stroll through the garden hand in hand and said,

"Only time will show you Mary, now we need to think about how we are going to handle this."

"Yes you really do because I bet the French people won't accept this, this..."

"Marriage Mary I think that's what you are trying to say."

Mary spun around breaking hands with Francis and said in an exasperated voice, "Can't you see, you haven't even asked me to marry you! You have just assumed, it's all so business like Francis!"

Francis laughed, "Okay mi amour will you mar..."

"NO not now, it's not romantic now," Mary huffed and then said, "This is what we are going to do, you are going to woo me and that at the right moment you ask me!"

"You are really going to make me work aren't you ?"

"Yes Francis and if I mean as much to you as what you say then you will!"

"Without a doubt Mary I will," Francis said laughing and leaned in to kiss Mary who sidestepped laughing and said, "You haven't worked that hard Francis!" and walked back into the castle leaving a bemused Francis standing.

**Okay I am aware that there was only Mary and Francis this chapter and briefly, very briefly Henry but I just felt that it was right but next chapters will of course revert back to Anne and Henry and others.**

**Okay Please review ! Your reviews make me carry on and as always I am looking for at least 10 before I will put another chapter up ! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow I am over the moon with the widespread reviews, follows etc that this story is getting ! Thanks goes to everyone and once again you guys are the ones who inspire me to keep going ! I have to ask though that those who have followed and favourited please leave a review so that I know you are still reading ! Thanks :D xxxxxx**

Anne was sitting up in bed and rubbing her belly feeling a flutter of kicks from her babies as she did so and she was thinking of what Henry had said to her. It amazed her that he really thought that what he had done was fixable but she couldn't help but think to herself that the longer he stayed and the more he tried the likelihood was that she would forgive him especially if he went back to the way he was when he was courting her. She didn't want to bow down and go back to him and when she thought about it reasonably she knew that it was ludicrous. Not after everything that had happened. She was interupted from her morose thoughts by a voice announcing Mary and her stepdaughter entered with a smile upon her face.

"Anne, how are you and the children?"

"Yes we are all fine thank you and you ?"

"I am doing as well likewise."

Anne smiled mischievously, "really only fine Mary? I should have thought that you were doing magnificent or excellent or tremendous, the most happy, after all that's what new love does to its person that it has a grip of."

Mary blushed and said, "Well you have ovbiously heard about Francis and I?"

"Why of course, it is the talk of the country now Mary!"

"Well I didn't mean for it to be," she muttered.

"So are you getting married?"

"No."

"Please don't tell me that he asked you to be his mistress, that pig of a man, he's not even married. I tell you Mary it's just because he has all his heirs but then Francis seemed so different..."

"No Anne, I refused marriage, well at first anyway, I...I..."

"Well spit it out!"

"Well let's just say that I have a plan and..."

But the pair were interupted by the announcement of the youngest Princess.

"Elizabeth darling," Anne said to her beloved child and settled down for a day with her daughter happily. Mary stayed awhile then left deciding to give Anne and Elizabeth some space and time together. She was pondering on what she was going to do for the day and was thinking about Francis. She felt so overwhelmed and wished she had had more time with Anne to ask for advice or that her mother was still alive.

She was pondering on what she was going to do for the rest of the day when she rounded the corner and locked eyes with Francis who was walking down the corridor. Drats, she wasn't ready to face him yet. She quickly did a backturn and took another corner, cursing that she didn't know the palace better. There were doors all along the corridor but she daren't duck in one of them for fear they were someones chambers. She looked behind her and noticed that she was not being pursued and sigehd relieved and began to walk along the corridor where it had a corner in the middle and then another corner at the end. She decided to go right to the bottom and explore a little when she suddenley felt herself being pulled as she reached the middle corner. She was about to scream when she was pinned against the wall.

"Madame."

Of course, Francis knew the palace better than her and had managed to intercept her.

"Anyone would think that you were trying to avoid not only me but also the entire court! Your absence has been noticed."

Mary was struggling to concentrate as he was leaning in close slightly pressing his body into her own and she was ever aware of his hands holding her against the wall.

She breathed out," I have been very busy these past few days and..."

"Nonsense," he crooned, "You have been hiding away Mary and everyone knows it, and they are probably wondering like myself why a Tudor Princess would hide away," and he leaned in even closer and began to trace his hand across her shoulder and Mary swore that the skin burned where he had traced his pattern.

"Of course I am not hiding, what exactly would I be hiding from?"

"I thought perhaps me?"

"Nonsense Francis, I have just had other matters taking up my time."

"Hmmmm," he mused leaning into her face until they were only inches apart, "And pray tell, what matters take up your time this evening?" He carefully watched her face, " That's what I thought, so you will have no problem coming to the Great Hall for the feast tonight will you?"

Mary sighed defeated and replied, "No, I will be there for the feast."

A smile broke out on Francis' face and he leaned in and brushed a few kisses on Mary's neck and Mary gasped.

"Francis anyone could be around the corner..."

He came up grinning, "I think it's a bit late for that don't you?"

"No I don't!" And somehow Mary managed to manouvre her way out of Francis'grasp and bade him good day.

Francis smiled and shouted after Mary, "I will expect you in the Great Hall tonight and if you aren't then I will come looking for you and drag you there!"

Mary sighed, she wasn't ready to face the court and all their gossip! But Francis seemed unaffected but then he was the King. What was she doing? She supposed that she better ready herself for this evening seen as all eyes would be on her.

That evening Mary was standing just before the Great Hall and was taking deep breaths to try and ready herself for the next few hours. She was wearing a crimson dress and the bodice was encrusted with diamonds rubies and pearls and she was wearing a matching diadem which held her hair in place. Her hair had been curled and fell down her back in ringlets. She was wearing a pearl necklace and earings and high heeled crimson slippers with pearl and diamond and ruby detailing. She was dressed in all of her finery and taking a deep breath, she entered the Great Hall.

She walked in slowly and immediately noticed Francis on the dias. He looked at her and smiled a breath taking smile that gave Mary some encouragement which was shortly extinguished as she looked around the Hall. People were staring at her. Some smiled, some looked unsure, others scowled and others looked away and wouldn't meet her eyes. She was grateful when a courtier came towards her and bowed and introduced himself. She made small talk with him and kept glancing towards Francis but he was busy in deep conversation with some others who she didn't recognise.

The time came for the feast to be served and she thankfully made her way to the dias and sat as normal beside Francis but her happiness was shortlived as she was ignored for the whole of the meal while he conversed with others on his other side. She huffed angrily, how dare he force her to come to this feast then simply ignore her! She knew no one at the court and she could tell that not everyone was happy with the idea of her and Francis but deep down she knew it wasn't that, if she was to be his mistress then it wouldn't bother them. They didn't want her as Queen and she wasn't going to lie, it hurt her because she knew that if her Father had never declared her a bastard then there wouldn't be this problem.

The feast finished and the ball began and Mary was once again thrust into the throes of the less than inviting court. She spent her time making small talk with some courtiers all the while aware of the frostiness present and was slowly getting angrier and angrier. She couldn't see Francis anymore and she was absoloutely furious with him. She reached boiling point and couldn't take anymore so she politely excused herself and began to make her way back across the Hall to leave and go to bed. She was deep in thought thinking about everything and wondering what her Mother would make of all this when she suddenely felt herself being whirled around and around and after the shock had gone she noticed that it was Francis that had intercepted her and was whirling her around on the dance floor. She glared at him and noticed as a bemused look flitted across his face before he controlled it.

"Mon amour, what on earth could be the matter?"

Mary hissed, "If you were planning on leaving me the whole night on my own then why bother forcing me to come to this feast Francis!"

"I am so sorry Mary but the men that I have been speaking to this evening are from Spain, I was trying to secure the treaty between France and Spain, I entrusted the job of entertaining you to the courtiers and I made sure you were never on your own."

"Francis I have spent the night hence far making forced conversation with people who I don't know and being watched by others or should I say glared at, it has been horrible!"

"No Madame you are mistaken, don't you mean stared at in awe, I mean look at what you are wearing, you look ravishing tonight."

Mary blushed and said, "Francis stop it, I mean it, not all the French people are happy about the idea of us together!"

"So? I am King and I know that they will come round, do not fret."

"How can I not Francis when it stares me in the face and..."

Francis put his finger on her lips, "Hush Mary for once stop worrying about everything, ignore the others and why not try focusing on us, after all without an us then the French have nothing to grumble about. Pretend that I am not King and you are not a Princess and that we are just two commoners. Act the same way that you would act if you were a peasant in love with another peasant, after all what will be will be, let them grumble."

Mary looked at him doubtfully, "So you want me to treat you as if you were a commoner that I have fallen in love with?"

"No, no, we both act with each other as if we are commoners who have fallen in love with each other! I will act just the same with you mon amour! I want our love to be free and beautiful and notice how those beneath us have that and I think it's because they don't have all the day to day trivials such as titles and the rules and I want us to try it."

"You want us both to act as commoners with each other in our love?"

"Yes, I want our courtship and love to be free not restricted with all the other matters, forget them and focus on what matters, Us!"

Mary laughed and said, "Francis only you would think of something like that although I do admit I like the idea however you should know that peasant husbands tell their wives everything about their affairs and even ask for their advice, would you be alright with your wife being as forthcoming in her opinions and being so involved in your affairs?"

Mary was testing the waters, her father had never allowed her mother that freedom even though she was a born ruler and she wanted to see what Francis thought on the matter.

Francis turned serious, "Mary I encourage you to be free with me in all ways, I know of your intelligence and would never restrict it or ignore you just because you are a woman. I will listen to you and heed your advice or opinions in whatever way I can although I may not always put them into practise or agree with them but I will listen and I am sure that you will help me in many ways! It would be refreshing and I would be honoured to have you by my side and I am sure that having you will only benefit France and of course myself!"

"You truly mean that, I don't want you to say these fancy words and make these declarations and then take them back at a later date Francis!"

"Mary I truly mean it and I know that your father has made you doubt all Kings but Mary only time will show you that some Kings are not all bad," Francis paused thinking, deciding on a mood change and eyes twinkling he said, "In fact some Kings are quite fun you know," he lead her off the dance floor as the dance was finished and began to pull her towards the gardens that edged the Great Hall at the East side, "And some are even mischievous."

"Francis what on earth are you doing! This is your feast, people will notice your absence and mine!"

"Think less about that Mary, more about us remember?" and he waggled his eyebrows so comically that Mary couldn't not laugh.

"Oh Francis I am so happy, I wish I could bottle this moment and drink it everyday!"

He smiled at her," Mary darling you will not need to because I intend to make you feel as happy as this everyday, that is my pledge to you and..." but he was interupted as Mary's lips came crashing onto his own with a burning passion and desire. He kissed her back with just as much passion and her hands began to roam across his chest and he began to kiss along her neck then he suddenly pulled away.

"What is it?" Mary asked breathlessly.

"That was our first kiss, well our first proper kiss!" Francis said excitedly.

Mary laughed, "I suppose it was!"

"So what did I do to deserve that then Mary?"

"Oh Francis I just felt it was, well right! You make me so happy and I never dreamed of being this way and you treat me so tremendously well compared to my Father's treatment of my Mother anyhow."

"I will always treat you well Mary, don't ever doubt it darling!"

A while later Mary re-entered the feast with Francis and everyone knew exactly what they had been up to as Mary had a slight pinkness in her face that hadn't been there before.

Mary was glowing with happiness and enjoyed the feeling of Francis' hand around her waist although she was saving her maidenhead for the wedding night.

Meanwhile Henry was sitting in his room thinking of Anne and how he was going to handle the situation and decided he was going to go for a walk. He was walking in the gardens in a trance when he was suddenley jolted from his thoughts when he felt something slam into him. He looked down to see a shocking head of red hair and knew that it was his Elizabeth.

"Oh Papa how I have missed you but no-one would let me visit," she said frowning, "and no-one would tell me why even when I got really mad and flew into a rage."

"Oh poppet, what did your mother say?"

"She told me that France was our home and that I wasn't going to see you again and she seemed so upset that I didn't want to ask her to see you so I just asked my governess and servants but they refused," she said indigantly.

"I am sorry about that sweetheart," and Henry felt truly guilty because in truth he hadn't actually really tried to gain access to Elizabeth and he felt terrible. Here she was an adoring little girl who looked up to him and the only reason she did was because she didn't know the truth and that was because Anne had been good enough not to tell her and destroy her view of her precious Papa.

"I have been engaged in other matters but now I promise we are going to spend a lot more time together."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart hope to die," Henry solemnly declared crossing his heart and then he began to walk around the gardens happily chatting and listening to all of Elizabeth's news.

In the late evening Anne was sitting up in her bed sewing a christening gown. She had already made one but she needed another two now that she had discovered she was carrying triplets. There was a commotion suddenley at the door of her chambers and she gasped when Henry entered her chambers.

Henry was dismayed when he seen the fear on her face and felt so ashamed that he had put it there. He put on his best smile and then watched as Anne's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He pulled a chair up to her bedside and sat down offering his hand to her saying,

"Hi I am Henry."

She eyed his hand with contempt before saying,

"What on earth are you doing, I did not give you permission to enter my chambers!"

"Anne, I refuse to give up on our marriage! I simply won't allow it so we are going to start again. We are going to pretend that we haven't met and that I am courting you again."

Anne looked at him as if he was deranged and muttered," So now you refuse to give up on it and I believe the IT in question not to be our marriage but you refuse to give up on the possible sons I carry!"

He ignored her and said,"I am going to visit every day at every moment I can and we, no, I am going to make it as it was before."

"Do not be so stupid, it won't ever be as it was before, not EVER and I won't agree to this utter stupidity, now leave!" But she watched in horror as Henry just sat and ignored her.

"Leave now or I will get the guards!"

"Really Anne, no-one will be able to remove me and I refuse to back down so easily, I will just keep coming back! Waiting at your doors shouting for you."

"Fine, Stay but I am not even going to acknowledge your presence! I am going to ignore you!"

"That's fine, I will talk and you can listen then but there's something you should know, I am going to be spending more time with Elizabeth, she is my daughter and she misses me," and with that Henry began to babble and chat away as Anne sighed and looked anywhere but at him. What on earth was he playing at! He couldn't just go back to their cosy life that had been years ago and he would soon see that as she wasn't going to encourage him in any way.

**Please leave a review ! xx :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY IS OVERWHELMING ! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I KNOW IT HAS TAKEN ME FOREVER TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE HAD A LOT GOING ON WITHIN MY LIFE :/ HOWEVER I AM BACK AND MORE THAN DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY :) XX HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ! XX AND ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG DELAY IN UPDATING OHHHH AND ALSO IT HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION ABOUT SOME OF THE ERRORS AND TYPOS AND STUFF IN MY STORY, I AM AWARE THAT I COULD USE A BETA IF THERE ARE ANY VOLUNTEERS IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED TO NOT OVER OVERSEE FUTURE CHAPTER BUT PERHAPS TAKE A LOOK AT PAST ONES ! IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED THEN THEY CAN DROP ME A MESSAGE OR SAY SO IN THEIR REVIEW ! THANKS :) XX**

Anne sat listening to Henry babbling on again and mused to herself. He had been so diligent in visiting her and she for the most part she was unreceptive towards him and ignored him unless it was to do with Lizzie. She hadn't really decided on what she was going to do, she knew the facts down to the last one, she was in love with Henry and that would never change however the other fact was that Henry was fickle and couldn't be trusted. She was torn between hoping that all three babies were girls so she was rid of him but then if that happened and the inevitable follwed with Henry leaving again she knew her heart would once again break. It was so unfair, how men could so easily give and withdraw their love without any emotional attachment, it was pure cruelty! She had seen it many times prime example with her brother. She thought of his poor wife then thought of her own poor deceased mother and then her father who was suppsoed to love and support her and of everything he had said and done. All of these thoughts overwhelmed her as she realised how things were a true mess. She felt her eyes misting over and then a tear slipped down her face.

"Anne, what is it, what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

She shook her head, "Naturally their your first concern but no, leave me now."

Henry stared at her as the she turned her head, the tears flowing a bit more freely. Anne never cried, never. Anne flinched as she felt the bed sink down as it supported Henry's weight and grimaced as she then felt her head being turned to face the mans who had caused her so much pain. He silently wiped her tears away with his thumbs all the while looking into her eyes.

"I know how much hurt you have been done not only by me but others as well and I can honestly say that more than anyone you deserve to be happy and I wish I could change what's happened but as such even you must see that I cannot and wasn't it you who said that mistakes were made but it wasn't about the mistake, it was about what you learned from it and what you done afterwards. Well I am trying so hard to make amends and I can see that I probably went about it the wrong way at the start but I am willing to give you the time you need and I am changing all the time for you."

"See that's just it Henry," Anne whispered, "I am not sure there is enough time for all the time that I would need, I am not sure that my battlescars will ever heal and even if they do I am not sure that I would be ready to go back into the field."

"The field? Anne why do you talk as if we are in a war against each other?!"

"Because Henry I am at war, I am at war with love, allowing myself to love you would be like going out onto the battlefield defenseless and I am just not ready for that nor think I ever will be."

"But Anne I...I...I love you."

"Well if you truly do then you are getting a glimpse into how I felt."

"But Anne I honestly can't live without you, I...I just can't do it."

"You managed it for months perfectly well, you have to see it from my point of view, you were getting bored of your whore already and missed certain things with me then when you heard of the triplets and how you had 3 times the chance of a son instead of condemmning me as you had originally planned you instead cast off your whore fancying your chances better with myself but you fail to realise that I know the lengths that you were willing to go to to be rid of me when you were infatuated with that whore so perhaps you can see it from my point of view and I ask that instead of a King you act as a mere man and leave me alone with my thoughts and give me my time and don't try and use your position but quite frankly I have a lot to think about because Henry I might well be carrying three girls and where would that leave us then? We would have 4 beautiful girls but I dont think it would be enough so I ask you to leave and not return until asked."

Henry looked truly sad and for a moment Anne felt truly sorry for him,

"Anne I propose that you have your time to think and hope with all my heart that you will forgive me but I propose you have your time and then we have a frank discussion concerning the future and ourselves but Anne I don't think that I will ever be able to let go, send for me when you are ready to have this discussion," and with that Henry left and Anne let another tear drop down her pale face, "And I don't think that I could ever let go either," she whispered to herself.]

Mary sat in her chambers perectly happy, she was humming to herself whilst sewing. She had only one lady in waiting in attendance as she had no requirements of any others and her lady was somewhere in her chambers bustling about.

Francis entered Mary's chambers very quietly and gave the lady in waiting emptying a basin of water the fright of her life,

"Your Majesty," the servant curtsied deeply.

"Rise, where is your lady? Is she with the rest of her ladies?"

"No your majesty, tis only I attending my fair lady, she is sewing within the outer chambers."

"Very well you are dismissed for the rest of the day, her majesty will not require your services until later this evening."

The servant bowed deeply before leaving. Francis smiled to himself as he made towards Mary's outer chambers and seen her with her back to him sewing. He grinned as he silently came up behind her and placed his arms on her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"OUCH," Mary was startled and pricked herself with her needle before whirling around to find Francis.

"Oh, it is you," Mary said clutching her finger.

"Were you expecting someone else ?Do you have many other men who come into your chambers?" Francis asked while inspecting Mary's finger.

"Not at all, you startled me, you must remember I am not used to this Francis darling and I am used to hearing you be announced. Where is my lady, why were you not announced?"

"Remember our agreement Mary, no titles or rules, none of it!"

"Yes I do but that doesn't answer my question of where is my lady?"

"Well I dismissed her for the day."

"Francis that was my only lady! I have dismissed all of the others!"

"Well why would you need her when you are to spend the day with me, with I attending to your every need, I know that I have been very busy and kept from you but I intend to right it today," Francis said whilst kissing her finger all the while looking in her eyes.

Mary shivered as Francis began to kiss all of her fingers individually, she felt her knees go weak as Francis moved forward and began to kiss her neck.

"And what do you think might right this very, very grievous wrong?" Mary asked breathlessly as Francis nuzzled her most sensitive spot but he never replied as his lips closed over hers as he gave her a sweet sensous kiss that left her breathless.

"You are driving me mad with desire Francis," she said as he continued his assualt on her neck and jaw and finallt she could no longer stand the heat building within her and like a crazed lioness pulled his head to her own and began to kiss him hard and fast pouring all of her passion and desire out. He made her forget everything except how he made her feel and she felt crazed. She began to run her hands all over his chest and back and as she felt her desire increase with each kiss she pulled at his shirt and soon he was shirtless. She looked at him in awe as he continued his assualt on her neck and anywhere else he could get to. She ran her hands up and down his bronzed skin marvelling at the touch and leaned forward to press a dozen kisses at various intervals. He groaned and his hands began to roam over her body just as freely as what hers were. She met his eyes and she traced his lips before they renunited as one again. Mary could take no more as she felt her legs buckling and Francis lifted her easily within his strong muscled arms and placed her on her bed where he then began an assualt on her senses. He quickly unlaced her gown and it was thrown to the side leaving her in only a fitted chemise which hugged her breasts and pushed them up effectively doing the job of the non-exsistent corset. She groaned as Francis began to kiss the tops of her breasts and any other part of her exposed flesh and she ran her hands all over his body. Suddenley they were interupted by a gasp and Mary startled looked over to where the noise was coming from noticed Elizabeth standing at the chamber doors. She stood with her mouth gaping while Mary reached for a robe and moments later Elizabeths governess burst in looked very harassed and then noting the scene in front of her stuttered an apology,

"I am so sorry m'lady, your majesty, she was desperate to speak with you and ran before I knew what was happening and..."

"It is fine Lady Bryan, now Elizabeth what was so urgent?"

"I just wanted to ask your permission to see Mama! Lady Bryan will not let me and just says that Mama has to rest but I have not seen her in too long and it's not fair!"

"Yes because your mother is very tired and has to rest for the sake of your siblings."

Elizabeth's lip wobbled, "however I shall ask of your mother and if she is not too tired then we shall visit her this afternoon proividing you keep calm and be good for Lady Bryan."

"Oh thank you Mary, I promise I will!" Elizabeth paused before shooting a glance at Francis, "Mary why is Francis here and what were you doing there, I thought he was crushing you!" She shot a glare at Francis who smiled a crooked smile before saying, "It is something you shall learn of when you are older but for the moment Elizabeth put it from your mind and why don't you pick out a pretty dress for visiting your mother before finishing the rest of your lessons and then I will come for you."

Happy enough at the thought of a visit with her mother Elizabeth nodded happily and skipped of with her governess who uttered a last apology. Mary felt Francis' arms encircle her middle and he pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Well that was awful! Imagine, that could have been anyone Francis! We must be careful!"

He laughed and whirled Mary around to face him before allowing his hands travel to cup her buttocks, "What, are you holding out for another and do not wish your virtue to be seen as intact?"

"No I just do not wish to be seen as your whore," Mary retorted and watched Francis sigh but before he could speak a voice sounded behind her which made her die on the inside.

"It's a bit late for that do you not think?"

Francis' eyes turned dark with fury and he moved his stance to be in front of Mary as if protecting her.

"Why are you here Henry?! Mary has already made her opinion of you very clear, she has no wish to see you! And yet here you are!"

"I came to ask for my daughter's forgiveness and to have a frank discussion with her and did not expect to stumble across this although you pair are the talk of the court."

Mary's face coloured before Francis said,"Of course we are, I seem to remember not so long ago you and Anne being the talk of the whole of Europe!"

Henry raised his eyebrows coolly before turning to Mary and saying, "perhaps we could have this conversation at a more appropiate time?I have so much to say to you regarding the past and also your mother, so much to explain, is there a time where we could have a private audience?"

Mary's eyes perked at the mention of her mother before she regained herself and she noticed Francis tense and placed an arm on his arm to calm him, "I will ready myself and come to your chambers as soon as I am able."

He nodded relief etched on his face that she hadn't refused him before nodding and turned to leave before turning again and saying, "I will alert the guards to the fact that no-one is to enter your chambers," at which Mary inclined her head in thanks.

After he had left she collapsed into a chair in her outer chambers and began to tremble. Francis came before her and crouched down in front of her.

"Mary? You do not have to go, or if you do so wish then I can come with you. You don't have to torment yourself such!"

She sighed and stroked Francis' face gently before saying, "Francis you heard what he said yourself, I can't not go! I need to hear these explanations! And as for you coming with me my love I wiukd desire naught else but you heard my father. He desires a private audience perhaps because he is going to finally be truthful or reveal certain things that he doesn't want you to know or perhaps because he doesn't want to look a fool in front of a rival monarch. Either way this is soemthing I must do on my own, I only ask that intead of I, you take Elizabeth to see her mother."

Francis nodded, "Of course mon amour !" before pulling Mary from the chair and into his lap and hugging her to him. He only hoped that her father woudn't break her anymore otherwise he didn't think he would be able to control himself. Everytime she spoke with her father another piece of her died and she shrank into herself and each time it became harder and harder to bring her back. He kissed her head and stroked her arms all the while feeling like she was willingly walking into the Devil's cave.

**WELL NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIGGY, I AM CONSIDERING SPLITTING IT INTO 2 BUT I SHALL WAIT AND SEE OTHERWISE IT WILL BE A MASSIVE CHAPTER ! **

**MAJOR ANNE/HENRY  
>MAJOR FRANCISMARY  
>AND ELIZABETHANNE**

**I THANK EVERYONE FOR THEIR DEVOTION TO THIS STORY BUT ASK THAT ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY STILL LEAVE A REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW YOU CONTINUE TO READ! REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MORE BECAUSE I KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY AND IT ALSO LETS ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **

**NOW A QUESTION, IN YOUR REVIEWS I WOULD LIKE YOU TO LEAVE YOUR OPINION ON WHETHER YOU WOULD LIKE THE STORY TO **

**A) SEE HENRY A CHANGED MAN  
>OR<br>B) HAVE HIM THE SAME WAY HE WAS-SELFISH, ARROGANT ETC ETC**

**I WILL HAVE A LOOK AT WHAT YOU GUYS WANT OVERALL AND IT WILL INFLUENCE FUTURE CHAPTERS ! UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FELLOW FRIENDS ! PLEASE REVIEW :) XX**


End file.
